


Con C de Cicatrices y Celos

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Crushes, Emotional Hurt, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Bullying, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Scars, Second War with Voldemort, minor Remus Lupin/OMC, minor Sirius Black/OFC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Remus siempre tuvo claro que como miembro de los Merodeadores estaba protegido contra cualquiera que se atreviera a burlarse de él o de sus cicatrices, pero nunca tuvo en consideración qué pasaría si alguien, ignorando cada marca en su piel, consideraba que le gustaba.Tampoco Sirius.





	Con C de Cicatrices y Celos

**Author's Note:**

> So... Mi primer fic de Harry Potter en más de una década (de hecho, como en 15 años) y además Wolfstar. Desde siempre me gustaron Sirius y Remus juntos, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de escribir nada, y ahora que publico esto ya tengo un par de one-shots y un épico fanfic de 20 capítulos esperando beteo para subirse. Veamos qué pasa con esto~

**Con C de Cicatrices y Celos**

 

El consenso general en Hogwarts era que Remus Lupin sería realmente atractivo (llegando incluso a competir con algunos de los galanes en turno) de no ser por el creciente número de cicatrices que cada año aparecían en su cuerpo y rostro.

Claro que de esas observaciones sólo los inocentes críos de primer año eran los que se atrevían a abrir la boca y comentarlo en voz alta, pues ni bien habían dicho una palabra relacionada a Remus cuando ya alguno de los Merodeadores había puesto su varita en acción y cobrado la ofensa con un castigo proporcional.

Para las miradas fijas y de asombro, bastaba con un encantamiento simple para que la próxima vez que metieran la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica se toparan con un baboso y muy asqueroso gusano.

En tanto que para aquellas personas que miraban fijo y ponían en manifiesto su desagrado con una muesa de asco, lo mejor era un encantamiento de mocos voladores por docena para que aprendieran su lección y no se metieran en asuntos ajunos.

Para aquellos alumnos más crueles que se atrevían a señalar con el dedo y burlarse abiertamente de Remus, era Sirius quien personalmente tomaba cartas en el asunto, ya no con magia sino con justicia por sus propias manos al encararlos de frente y preguntar si tenían algún problema con su amigo, lo que en un 90% de los casos era un “No, ninguno” dicho con un hilo de voz que lo solucionaba en el acto, y tenían como cierre algún hechizo malicioso que sabían aceptar como parte de su penitencia. El otro 10% incluía por supuesto puñetazos, algún duelo improvisado de varitas, y detención, muchas horas de detención.

Pero claro, no siempre había sido esa rutina así.

En su primer año en Hogwarts, la influencia de los Merodeadores no habría sido tan absoluta y determinante entre el grupo de estudiantes que asistían a Hogwarts, pero luego de verles con chicos varios grados mayores que ellos y de alguna u otra forma ganar pelea tras pelea por el honor de Remus, las habladurías en torno a éste se habían reducido al mínimo, y la mención de sus cicatrices (tanto las viejas como las que continuamente aparecían) se volvió un tema prohibido. Absolutamente _verboten,_ en especial entre aquellos estudiantes que quisieran ahorrarse ser víctimas de las peores venganzas de las que hubiera habido registro en los últimos cinco años.

Ni hablar que así como Sirius, James y Peter no se quedaban de brazos cruzados cuando de defender a su mejor amigo Remus se trataba, el mismo caso aplicaba para la profesora McGonagall, que a pesar de no mostrarse particularmente molesta por su compulsión para salir en defensa de su amigo y restituir cada ofensa con lo que ellos consideraban que era justicia equivalente, no por ello perdonaba las largas horas de detención con las que aderezaban esas primeras semanas de clases hasta que se establecía entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts el tácito acuerdo de que nadie, bajo ninguna clase de circunstancias, tenía derecho a mofarse de Remus Lupin o de sus cicatrices.

Jamás.

O se las vería hasta las últimas consecuencias con sus amigos.

El propio Remus aquello le parecía excesivo, pero tras cinco años de asegurarles a sus compañeros Merodeadores que las burlas no le afectaban y que después lo atraparan llorando más de una vez por lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los comentarios en su contra, había mejor optado por resignarse, y de paso reconsiderar que amigos como esos tres sólo aparecían una vez en la vida, y que debía apreciarlos.

Por ello fue que ese primer viernes luego de vacaciones de verano, a pesar de que el clima todavía estaba apetecible como para dar un paseo por el campo de Quidditch y disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol antes de que el otoño se les viniera encima, Remus encaminó sus pasos a una de las aulas del tercer piso, en donde sus compañeros estaban en esquinas separadas recibiendo su detención.

Un vistazo por la ventanilla de la puerta le reveló a Remus que McGonagall tenía cosas mejores que hacer que cuidar de tres adolescentes revoltosos a los que había tenido que castigar luego de encontrarlos peleando con tres chicos de cuarto año de Slytherin, quienes confiados de estar en el área de las mazmorras habían hecho un comentario grosero acerca de Remus y lo amoratado de uno de sus ojos, infiriendo con ello que quizá en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a ‘buscárselo’, con insinuaciones obscenas, y con tan mala suerte que justo por ahí estuviera Sirius, quien no tardó en recibir refuerzos y dejar bien en claro que nadie se podía meter con un Merodeador sin vérsela después con las consecuencias.

El no haber estado presente durante la pelea fue lo que salvó a Remus de estar cumpliendo horas de castigo con sus mejores amigos, y ya que se sintió culpable porque en parte era culpa suya por no haber estado presente para mediar aquella pelea y ponerle fin, optó por esperarlos a la hora en que su detención terminaba y agradecerles lo que habían hecho por él con una bolsa repleta de viandas que había conseguido directo de los elfos domésticos de la cocina.

Consigo traía cada uno de los postres favoritos de sus amigos, además de una buena dotación de chocolate para sí mismo, así como pay de manzana y un termo de té caliente que iría de maravilla una vez que estuvieran en el jardín haciendo lo más del clima y el fin de semana que tenían por delante.

Tras consultar su reloj y comprobar que todavía quedaban cinco minutos antes de que las puertas se abrieran (hechizadas por su maestra de Transformaciones, y por lo tanto, imposibles de cruzar hasta entonces), Remus sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una caja de chocolatinas de invención reciente, que tenían como atractivo un encantamiento de sonido que permitía emular el sonido de un animal apenas masticarla.

Tras relinchar como caballo, hacer cuac como un pato, y soltar un magnífico rugido de león, Remus examinó indeciso el resto de sus piezas de chocolate buscando alguna señal que indicara cuál sería el próximo animal que imitaría cuando a su derecha percibió movimiento. Y aunque en un inicio se asustó pensando que era McGonagall de vuelta para cerciorarse de que sus amigos hubieran cumplido con su detención, en realidad quien apareció era otro alumno como él. Un chico de Hufflepuff que más que tener un sitio en concreto a dónde dirigirse, iba mirando los muros y caminando a paso lento, por no mencionar que era una cara nueva a la que no había visto antes.

—Hola —atrajo Remus su atención—, ¿estás perdido?

El chico Hufflepuff sonrió al percatarse de que se dirigían a él, y se acercó a Remus con una sonrisa y la mano derecha extendida.

—Hola, uhm… ¿Algo así? Estaba de exploración por el castillo. Es enorme, ¿eh?

—Se podría decir —dijo Remus, quien gracias al mapa que entre él y sus amigos había fabricado ya no guardaba esa misma imagen del castillo de Hogwarts y sus alrededores, aunque podía comprender ese sentimiento abrumador de las primeras semanas, cuando el tomar la escalera equivocada podía ser la causa para llegar cinco minutos tarde a su próxima clase y ganarse con ello una reprimenda—. ¿Eres nuevo aquí?

—Sí. Mi familia y yo nos hemos mudado a Inglaterra este verano, y mis opciones eran asistir a Hogwarts o recibir educación en casa, así que heme aquí listo para aprender. Por cierto, mi nombre es Lawrence Perkins —se presentó el chico, de vuelta sujetando la mano de Remus mientras éste se presentaba.

—Yo soy Remus, Remus Lupin.

—¿Un… Gryffindor, correcto?

—Exacto. Y tú un Hufflepuff por lo que veo —comentó Remus al ver amarillo en los detalles de su uniforme.

—Y por poco, colega, que el sombrero seleccionador estaba indeciso entre esa casa y, ¿cómo era la otra?, ¿Slaytherin?

—Slytherin —le corrigió Remus, alzando las cejas porque si bien la decisión del sombrero seleccionador había permitido que Lawrence estuviera en Hufflepuff, no por ello había que desestimar del todo su segunda opción.

De hecho, Remus recordaba un poco el barullo que se había alzado a la hora de la ceremonia de bienvenida, pues aparte de los alumnos de primer año que habían estado presentes, había habido también un par de rostros nuevos de años superiores que de igual manera habían pasado por el proceso del sombrero seleccionador para recibir espacio en una casa. Remus no recordaba a Lawrence como tal porque justo dos noches atrás había sido luna llena y los estragos de esa última transformación le habían hecho presentarse con un ojo amoratado, cortesía de estrellarse contra la puerta de acero del sótano de sus padres, pero seguro que no tardarían en hacer migas porque tenían la clase de pociones en común.

—Por lo que he aprendido en esta semana no habría sido la mejor de mis opciones, ¿eh?

—No debería decirlo porque soy un prefecto, pero… Quizá no.

—En todo caso, todos aquí han sido en extremo amables conmigo, así que no puedo quejarme —dijo Lawrence, que sólo entonces soltó la mano de Remus aunque con reticencia—. ¿Tienes algún sitio a dónde ir o-…?

—De hecho…

Ambas oraciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta del aula donde se encontraban los amigos de Remus se abrió, y el primero en salir fue Sirius, seguido de James y atrás Peter.

—Hey, Moony, espero que no-… —Empezó Sirius a saludarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenían compañía y calló de golpe—. ¿Y quién eres tú?

—¡Sirius! —Le reprendió Remus su falta de educación, pues como prefecto de su año tenía ante sí la responsabilidad de los suyos—. Él es Lawrence, de Hufflepuff, y es nuevo.

—Ya decía yo que era demasiado alto para ser de primer año —bromeó James, quien a diferencia de Sirius, primero esperaba señales antes de atacar—. Somos amigos de Remus.

—Ah, cierto. Ellos son Sirius, James y Peter —los presentó Remus por turnos y señalándolos según el orden en que estaban parados, y aunque esta vez no hubo manos estrechadas, al menos ayudó a levantar los ánimos.

—Bueno, Larry —dijo Sirius, quitando el brazo que llevaba sobre los hombros de James y colocándolo mejor sobre los de Remus para atraerlo contra su costado—, estoy seguro de que tienes planes igual que nosotros, así que nos marchamos. Vamos, Moony.

Consciente de que convencer a Sirius de lo contrario era casi tan inútil como ponerle un fin a todas esas detenciones de inicio de año, Remus le dedicó una sonrisa tensa a Lawrence que dejaba en claro su buena voluntad para conocerse pero al mismo tiempo la imposibilidad de ese momento. Y que por fortuna Lawrence supo interpretar, a juzga por el gesto de ‘no te preocupes’ con el que lo despidió.

Luego agitaron las manos y se separaron.

 

Antes del lunes de su segunda semana de clases Sirius se las arregló para hechizar a un par de alumnos que por idiotez o descuido se le quedaron viendo a Remus durante la hora del desayuno. Bastó una fluorita de su varita para que el jugo que bebían les saltara proyectado al rostro, y Sirius rió entre dientes por su travesura bien realizada.

—No deberías hacer eso —le amonestó Remus, quien no tenía inconveniente cuando los agresores abiertamente se burlaban de él y obtenían lo que merecían, pero con críos de primer año y cuyo uno pecado era no poder apartar la mirada de sus incontables cicatrices le parecía excesivo.

—En algún momento tenían que aprender que lo que hacían no era correcto —dijo Sirius con naturalidad—, y no hay mejor momento que el ahora, ¿no crees, Moony?

—Mmm. —Sin responder tal cual a su pregunta, Remus prefirió cambiar de tema—. ¿Tienes planes para hoy? Escuché que te las arreglaste para concertar una cita con esa chica de Ravenclaw de sexto curso. ¿Michelle Atkins?

—Michelle, sí. De hecho fue ella la que me invitó a dar un paseo por los campos de Quidditch. Servirá para ver a James hacer su entrenamiento vespertino —dijo Sirius rascándose la esquina de la nariz—. ¿Irás tú también?

—¿Eh? —Confundido si se refería a su cita o al entrenamiento de James, Remus tuvo un sobresalto.

—Seguro que a Michelle no le molesta si te nos unes.

—Seguro que a Michelle _sí_ le molesta si me les uno, Sirius —replicó Remus—. Y no, no estoy de humor para pasar mi tarde viendo el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo.

—¿Como qué?

—Como terminar ese ensayo de Transformaciones que nadie salvo yo y Peter hemos empezado.

—Ya habrá tiempo en la mañana.

—Es a primera hora.

—Uhm… —Que debido a los tiernos ojos que Sirius le dedicó a Remus, éste tuvo que ceder.

—Vale, te ayudaré cuando regreses de tu cita.

—Hecho, Moony. Eres el mejor —declaró Sirius, que para entonces ya había acabado con su ración doble de desayuno y bullía con energía extra para su cita de hoy.

Al salir de su asiento no se cortó ni una pizca en plantarle un ruidoso beso a Remus en la mejilla, y sin más se alejó alegre y cantarino hasta la salida del Gran Comedor, donde ya Michelle Atkins esperaba por él y por la cita que tendrían ese día.

Un tanto decepcionado porque todos sus amigos habían hecho planes sin él para todo el domingo, Peter incluido porque se había unido a un grupo de ajedrez mágico que justo tenían reunión a mediodía, Remus consideró el dejar su desayuno a medias y tan sólo regresar a su dormitorio para dormir un par de horas más cuando de la nada un proyectil hecho con pan duro le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

En sí, el daño fue mínimo. El pan no era ni sería jamás buena munición, pero el problema no era ese, sino la afrenta de haber sido atacado.

Dispuesto a hacerse valer no por sus amigos sino como persona, y de paso como prefecto para amonestarlos como era debido, Remus se giró para enfrentarse a sus agresores sólo para descubrir que ya alguien más se había tomado la labor como propia.

Resultó ser que sus atacantes no eran de Slytherin como se había temido en un inicio, sino un par de alumnos nuevos de Hufflepuff que se habían retado el uno al otro para atraer su atención sin ser atrapados, y aquel que los había regañado no era otro más que Lawrence.

—Lo sentimos —corearon los críos con la cabeza gacha por órdenes de Lawrence antes de retirarse, dejando atrás a los dos chicos de quinto año, que se sonrieron de buena gana por haberse vuelto a encontrar.

—No lo hicieron con tan mala intención, seguro —dijo Lawrence—. Creo que sólo estaban un poco curiosos de ti y no sabían cómo llamar tu atención.

—Uhm, seguro —masculló Remus, que por instante sintió pánico al tratar de dilucidar qué podría haberles llamado más la atención de su persona: ¿La cicatriz que tenía justo sobre el tabique nasal, esa otra que surcaba su mentón, o sería acaso la línea irregular que cortaba una de sus cejas en dos?

La mención de sus marcas le hizo sentirse incómodo, de pronto juzgado cuando Lawrence mantuvo la vista fija en él, pero Remus no se dejó vencer por algo con lo que venía lidiando día tras día desde que tenía memoria, así que enderezó los hombros y alzó el mentón.

—En todo caso, gracias —dijo por cortesía al favor recibido—. Fue amable de tu parte intervenir.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer. Eran de mi casa, y… Tú un amigo.

Parpadeando por la repentina declaración, Remus optó por cambiar de tema. —Y bien, ¿cómo te ha ido en esta primera semana en Hogwarts?

—No creo que un adjetivo bastara. Lo ha sido todo a la vez…

—Sé a qué te refieres.

—Ha sido genial a la vez que agotador. ¿Sabías que hay un Bosque Prohibido repleto de todo tipo de criaturas mágicas?

—Puedes apostar a que sí —murmuró Remus más para sí que para Lawrence, quien seguía hablando acerca de todas aquellas características que Hogwarts que para él eran nuevas pero no tanto para Remus, pues no sólo iba ya en su quinto año ahí, sino que no en balde una cuarta parte bien merecida del Mapa del Merodeador le pertenecía.

—Igual y tienes algo más que hacer esta tarde, pero si no es el caso, ¿te importaría hacerme compañía? —Propuso Lawrence cuando se les excedió el tiempo de permanecer parados en el Gran Comedor a pesar de que ya todos habían despejado la habitación y los elfos domésticos se afanaban en limpiar para la comida.

Remus se lo pensó unos segundos, pues bien podría dedicarse a un par de tareas que tenía atrasadas o de paso a estudiar los temas que verían la semana entrante, pero… ¿Qué daño podía tener un poco de diversión un domingo al mediodía cuando el clima de septiembre todavía era propicio para un largo paseo por los jardines? Que al fin y al cabo Lawrence era nuevo en Hogwarts, y como prefecto de Gryffindor era casi su deber ayudar a aquellos en necesidad. Si de paso él también se divertía, bueno… sería un plus y karma positivo por sus buenas intenciones.

—Ok, ¿a dónde quieres ir? —Aceptó Remus la propuesta de Lawrence, y en respuesta, éste sonrió con genuina felicidad. Y por un segundo, Remus se sorprendió correspondiéndole al ciento por ciento.

Era una apuesta segura que aquella sería una amistad para quedarse.

 

En un imprevisto paseo que se prolongó por horas sin fin conociendo no sólo los jardines de la escuela sino también el castillo y haciendo valer los conocimientos que la lectura de Historia de Hogwarts había dejado en él, Remus pudo poner al tanto a su nuevo amigo de los mejores sitios para descansar, aquellos otros que era mejor evitar, los pasadizos secretos que valía la pena memorizar (algunos con contraseña) y otros tantos corredores y pisos que más bien fueron el pretexto perfecto para conversar de todo y nada, y de paso conocerse mejor.

Así fue como Remus se enteró de que Lawrence provenía de la costa este de Estados Unidos, que ahí había asistido a clases hasta dos meses atrás, que su familia estaba compuesta por una madre bruja y un padre muggle que se habían conocido desde la infancia, y que además tenía dos hermanas pequeñas que eran gemelas idénticas y que el próximo año estarían con ellos en Hogwarts, además de cinco gatos, dos iguanas, una cacatúa, y una boa. Plus, era excelente en pociones, practicaba el Quidditch aunque quizá no al nivel adecuado para ingresar a uno de los equipos, y le encantaba leer novelas de misterio, un gusto que pronto descubrieron tener en común con Sherlock Holmes y sus aventuras con el doctor Watson.

Por su parte, Remus también habló un poco de sí, aunque sobre todo de su tiempo en Hogwarts y de sus tres mejores amigos, a quienes consideraba como los hermanos que nunca había tenido al crecer.

—Debe ser genial tener hermanos —dijo Lawrence, mientras recorrían a paso lento el área detrás de los invernaderos, aprovechando que todavía había luz suficiente para ello—. Yo tengo a Phoebe y a Daisy, así se llaman mis hermanas, pero no es lo mismo. Ellas son más del tipo de tener fiestas de té entre sí, jugar a las muñecas y rizarse el cabello, y la diferencia de edades entre nosotros tampoco ayudó.

—Es genial, sí —confirmó Remus con una sonrisa tímida—. Aunque quizá no lo es tanto cuando no encuentro mi suéter favorito y descubro que uno de ellos lo utilizó antes sin pedirme permiso, o cuando James nos hace asistir a todos sus juegos de Quidditch, y ni hablar de Peter y sus calcetines sucios que colecciona al fondo de su baúl hasta que el aroma nos provoca arcadas, y Sirius…

Remus se calló de golpe, pues Sirius era… Sirius, y la lista de sus defectos y virtudes podía extenderse tan larga como un pergamino que llegara hasta sus pies.

—¿Sirius? —Inquirió Lawrence antes de recordar a quién se refería—. Ah, ya, el que me llamó Larry.

—¿No te gusta que te llamen Larry?

—Bueno… —Se tiró Lawrence del lóbulo de su oreja—. No precisamente. No lo odio tal cual, así me decía mi abuelo cuando era todavía un crío, pero… Prefiero Lawrence.

—Se lo haré saber.

—Gracias.

Rodeando un amplio campo de calabazas que con toda seguridad estaban ahí para el mes entrante cuando se celebrara la noche de Halloween, Remus tropezó con una raíz, y Lawrence tuvo la cortesía de ayudarle a recobrar el equilibro.

—Cuidado.

—Ops —dijo Remus al volver a estar en sus dos pies—. Gracias. Suelo ser un poco torpe, pero no a tal grado.

—¿Es por eso que-…? —Empezó Lawrence a formular su pregunta, por inercia señalando una de las tantas marcas que surcaban el rostro de Remus, y al instante se desapareció la sonrisa afable que éste llevaba en labios y apareció su máscara de fría cortesía—. Lo siento, pensé que-…

—Preferiría no hablar de eso —masculló Remus, a quien la repentina mención de sus cicatrices justo cuando casi había podido olvidarse de ellas se sintió expuesto y vulnerable. Cruzándose de brazos pidió volver al castillo, y su tarde de paseo llegó a su fin con la misma premura.

Cabizbajo siguió Lawrence a Remus de vuelta al castillo, y una vez ante las escaleras que separaban sus caminos Remus hizo amago de despedirse de Lawrence con un gesto vago y sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero éste lo retuvo por la manga de su suéter.

—Si antes dije algo inapropiado o que te molestara…

—Nada que no haya escuchado con anterioridad —replicó Remus con sequedad, quien estaba consciente de estar sobrereaccionando, pero luego de una vida de soportar toda clase de burlas y desprecios por su apariencia, creía estar en su derecho de al menos no tener que fingir felicidad para aplacar la consciencia de alguien más que la suya.

—Pero-…

—Hasta luego —dijo Remus antes de soltarse de su agarre y emprender la subida.

Un tanto desanimado por el cierre negativo de lo que en realidad había sido una tarde genial, Remus atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y pasó de largo por la sala común en dirección a su dormitorio, pues nada le apetecía más que tenderse de cara sobre su cama, cerrar las cortinas de su dosel, y fingir que en lo absoluto le había herido descubrir una vez más que las marcas en su cuerpo eran lo que cualquier persona veía de él como carta de presentación.

Y en esas oscuras reflexiones habría seguido hasta que fuera hora de cenar cuando la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse, y a juzgar por el ruido de las pisadas y el que segundos después alguien se acostara a su lado sin más conflicto, no podía ser otro más que Sirius.

—Moony…

—¿Mmm?

—Te vi.

Remus giró la cabeza para verlo. —¿Uh?

—Te vi paseando con ese Hufflepuff cerca del lago.

—Su nombre es Lawrence.

—Claro —bufó Sirius—. Larry.

—No le gusta que lo llamen así.

—Vale, a Larry no le gusta que le digan Larry. Genial. Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando me importe un rábano.

—Sirius…

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no lo pasaste tan bien con él? —Cambió Sirius de tema, atinando en el blanco justo en aquello que molestaba a Remus—. ¿O me equivoco?

Remus suspiró. —Todo iba bien hasta que preguntó por mis cicatrices, o al menos lo intentó… Tuvo el tacto suficiente para no terminar siquiera la oración, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y no sé, de pronto ya no me apeteció continuar con nuestro paseo.

—Ya, sé bien a qué te refieres. —Ante la mirada curiosa de Remus, Sirius se acomodó mejor a su lado, y con naturalidad le pasó una pierna encima de las suyas—. Michelle tuvo la misma descortesía de preguntarme por qué tenías, ya sabes, así que tuve que embrujarla.

—¡No! —Exclamó Remus con incredulidad, porque Michelle era una chica preciosa que tenía varios pretendientes entre chicos de su grado y mayores, y el que Sirius consiguiera salir con ella a pesar de ser menor y luego lo hubiera lanzado todo por la borda con un hechizo no tenía sentido.

—¡Sí! —Confirmó Sirius con hosquedad—. De ahora en adelante se lo pensará mejor, y espero que el sabor a babosas le recuerde dónde no debe meterse. Ni con quién.

—Oh, Padfoot —musitó Remus, quien para nada condonaba el uso de la venganza para fines propios, pero al mismo tiempo sentía el corazón estallarle en el pecho al corroborar que tenía la espalda cubierta por sus amigos, quienes a pesar de haber salido de detención apenas dos días atrás, no habrían de dudar en caso de tener que repetirlo.

Y Sirius ahí a su lado y reconfortándole con su mera presencia era prueba de ello.

—Podría hechizar a Larry, ¿sabes? —Ofreció Sirius—. No me importaría otra tarde de detención con McGonagall si se trata de ti…

—Aunque tentadora la oferta, me temo que paso. Prefiero tenerte conmigo que en detención.

—Aw, ¿sólo a mí o-…?

—A todos, idiota —respondió Remus, y Sirius se abalanzó encima de él en una sesión de cosquillas que sirvió para que la expresión triste de su amigo cambiara y se transformara en una de felicidad.

Así los encontraron James y Peter, quienes de vuelta de sus respectivas actividades se sumaron a la batalla y acabaron por vencer las patas de la cama, que se vino abajo con el peso de los cuatro y causó un revuelo en la torre de Gryffindor por el estruendo que provocó.

Con veinte puntos menos a su casa y amonestados por destruir propiedad escolar a pesar de que bastó un simple movimiento de varita para dejar la cama como estaba antes, con todo consideró Remus que bien había valido la pena, que del pesar que antes sentía no quedaba nada, y en cambio, la gratitud por sus amigos le invadió de lleno.

Y que el resto, Lawrence incluido, se fueran al carajo con su maldita curiosidad.

 

Por supuesto, el asunto con Lawrence no terminó en aquella agridulce despedida, pues unas noches después Lily Evans se acercó al rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor donde los cuatro Merodeadores tenían una reunión para planear una próxima travesura que estaba en sus intenciones de implementar durante la clase de pociones, y pidió hablar con Remus.

—Ow, ¿mi futura esposa me está siendo infiel con uno de mis mejores amigos? —Rezongó James e ignoró tanto el gesto de hastío de su eterna amada pelirroja así como el dedo medio que ésta elevó en su dirección para mandarlo callar.

—¿De qué se trata, Lily? —Preguntó Remus, quien de buenas a primeras asumió que guardaba relación con sus asuntos de prefectos, pero no pudo estar más equivocado.

—Hay un chico Hufflepuff preguntando por ti en la entrada —dijo ella—. Creo que deberías salir.

—¿Y su nombre no es por casualidad Larry? —Inquirió Sirius con malicia y ojos entrecerrados.

—Lawrence, que para el caso es lo mismo —respondió Lily—. Yo sólo te paso el recado, pero harías bien de atenderlo antes de que se haga tarde y Filch o la Señora Norris lo encuentren fuera de su sala común y le den horas de detención.

Remus se puso en pie, y al instante ya tenía Sirius su mano entre las suyas y le pedía quedarse.

—No vayas —dijo en voz baja y con un dejo de súplica—. No vale la pena.

—Seguro querrá disculparse de vuelta.

—¿Y qué con eso? A menos que pienses perdonarlo.

—¿Qué pasó entre Remus y ese tal Larry? —Preguntó James.

—Lawrence —corrigió Remus, en tanto que Sirius se abocó a explicar el desaguisado que habían tenido antes.

—Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad —dijo Peter, que por su cuenta era de los cuatro el que más grande tenía el corazón cuando se trataba de perdonar, y porque James puso los ojos en blanco y Sirius torció la boca en una mueca, Remus tomó ahí mismo su decisión.

—Saldré a ver qué quiere.

Pese a los reclamos de Sirius contra Peter y la intervención de James para aplacar los ánimos, Remus se acomodó las mangas de su suéter antes de cruzar la sala común, y con el mentón en alto, salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda al exterior del pasillo, donde a diferencia de la torre de Gryffindor, reinaba el frío y el silencio.

Y también había un Hufflepuff con aspecto contrito que abrió la boca apenas verlo pero no dijo nada.

—Entiendo que me buscabas…

—Sí, yo… —Lawrence se aclaró la garganta—. Quería disculparme como es debido por lo de…

—Mis cicatrices, vale. Puedes decirlo.

—Bueno, sí, pero también por ser tan insensible y puede que todo un patán. Lo hablé con uno de mis compañeros de dormitorio y me explicó que todo eso forma parte de una especie de código de honor que se debe respetar a menos que quieras ser hechizado por los Merodeadores, sean quienes sean.

—Uhm, mis amigos y yo —explicó Remus con apuro—. No es ninguna clase de pandilla que aterroriza los pasillos de Hogwarts por si te lo preguntas… Sólo es un bobo apodo. Y lo que ellos hacen no es enteramente con mi aprobación, pero hace tiempo que decidí rendirme porque igual lo van a hacer, sin importar qué diga yo o las horas de detención que tengan que cumplir. Al menos mantiene a los bravucones a raya.

Lawrence hundió el mentón. —Y de nuevo, lo siento. No era mi intención sacar a colación algo que te molestaba a tal grado. Prometo jamás volver a mencionarlo si me perdonas y volvemos a ser amigos.

—Oh. —Remus cambió el peso de un pie al otro, pues si bien aquella declaración de amistad le había sorprendido, a la vez le había hecho sentir un chispazo de alegría.

—Aceptaré cualquier embrujo que me toque, y no delataré quién fue por si te preocupas de eso de las detenciones…

—Creo que no será necesario —dijo Remus, aunque no estaba seguro de poder prometer nada al respecto, porque Sirius ya tenía entre su lista de pendientes de esa semana lanzar un conjuro a los pantalones de Lawrence para que se le cayeran a las rodillas en pleno Gran Comedor.

—¿Entonces me perdonas?

Remus suspiró. —Te perdono.

—Entonces sigamos siendo amigos —dijo Lawrence, y antes de que Remus pudiera siquiera formar algún pensamiento coherente, éste sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una barra gigantesca de chocolate que ni de broma reconoció Remus por el nombre—. Espero no tengas inconveniente en aceptar esto. Pregunté un poco entre tus conocidos y me dijeron que te gustaba el dulce, en especial el chocolate. No tenía manera de comprar nada, así que saqué algo de mi reserva especial. Tiene trozos de avellana, espero que no seas alérgico…

—No, yo… —La barra pasó de manos, y Remus abrió grandes los ojos cuando entre sus dedos sostuvo lo que fácilmente era medio kilogramo de chocolate—. Pero… ¿No es un poco grande?

—Así las venden en mi país —se excusó Lawrence—. Más para comer y para compartir con amigos, supongo…

—Gracias —susurró Remus, que indeciso de qué más decir, optó por sacar al prefecto que habitaba en él y mencionar que ya era tarde, y que Lawrence haría mejor en volver a su sala común antes de que alguno de los profesores lo atrapara en una de sus rondas y entonces le pusieran la detención que había acudido ahí a evitar.

Todo normal hasta ese punto, excepto que al despedirse, Lawrence le puso la mano en el hombro y apretó, dedicándole una sonrisa que le hizo sentir a Remus calor en el rostro, y luego se marchó.

De vuelta con sus amigos que esperaban impacientes por la resolución de aquel asunto, Remus los ignoró en pos de revisar en el mapa del merodeador los avances de Lawrence por los pasillos del castillo hasta cerciorarse de que en efecto hubiera cruzado la puerta que conducía a la sala común de Hufflepuff y estuviera a salvo.

—¿Y qué más da si Filch lo descubre? Eso se busca por estar fuera a estas horas —refunfuñó Sirius, quien era el único que no había aceptado de Remus un trozo de chocolate y permanecía malhumorado soltando chispas de la punta de su varita mientras se golpeteaba la rodilla con ella.

—Sé amable —dijo James.

—Eso, que este chocolate está increíble —secundó Peter.

—Las avellanas no son del todo lo mío pero debo admitir que está rico —dictaminó Remus, que mordisqueaba un trozo y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para pasar del mal humor de Sirius sentado a su lado.

Esa noche al irse a dormir Sirius cerró las cortinas de su cama y no respondió al “Buenas noches” colectivo que se dieron entre sí sus compañeros de dormitorio, pero a la mañana siguiente fue el primero en estar listo y salir, lo que le hizo ganador de burlas por parte de James, pues por ningún motivo Sirius Black abandonaba su cama antes que los demás.

El misterio, si es que se le podía llamar como tal, se resolvió horas más tarde, cuando fuera de hora recibió éste un paquete vía lechuza directo de una tienda de caramelos que se encontraba en Londres, y sin molestarse siquiera en romper el empaque, Sirius se la extendió a Remus y masculló “Para ti”, en voz baja.

Anonadado, Remus rompió el papel que la envolvía, y comprobó que dentro había por lo menos dos kilos de dulces variados y amplia variedad de chocolates.

—Padfoot…

—No podía dejar que un simple Hufflepuff ganara, ¿de acuerdo? —Masculló él pasándose una mano por el cabello de pronto poniéndose en pie—. Ahora si me disculpan…

Y sin más se marchó en dirección a la salida que conducía a los jardines.

—Si no lo conociera… —Empezó Peter.

—Diría que está actuando por celos —finalizó James.

—Bah —desdeñó Remus la posibilidad, aunque no del todo.

Sin proponérselo, Sirius podía llegar a ser realmente posesivo de sus amigos y su tiempo, pero de ahí a llegar a sentir celos… No podía ser.

Ni aunque se tratara de chocolates de alta calidad ni pedido por mensajería exprés a juzgar por la nota de orden con fecha de esa misma mañana (eso explicaba la ausencia de Sirius en los dormitorios) para que estuvieran a más tardar ese mismo día, simplemente no… podía… ser…

O eso se empecinó a creer Remus.

Sin conseguirlo.

 

—Larry al acecho…

Un par de semanas después y los ánimos se habían aplacado en su mayoría entre Remus y Lawrence, quienes retomaron su reciente amistad y comenzaron a pasar una buena porción de su tiempo libre en compañía del otro. De aquel tropezón que habían tenido apenas conocerse no quedaban ni las huellas, y Lawrence se esforzaba cada día en mantener su trato con Remus natural y sin hacer mención a sus cicatrices, incluso cuando al cabo de la siguiente luna llena aparecieron más. Al respecto sólo preguntó si Remus estaba bien, y ya que éste desestimó hablar del tema, Lawrence no volvió a presionarlo al respecto.

Pese a la buena animosidad entre ellos, Sirius mantuvo su actitud de desagrado por Lawrence, llamándolo Larry a pesar de repetidas peticiones de éste en no hacerlo, y alegando cada vez olvido.

—Compórtate, Sirius —le codeó Remus, aprovechando que se habían sentado frente a frente en la mesa de Gryffindor—. Sólo viene a saludar.

—Eso crees tú… —Gruñó su amigo, y en efecto, sus palabras se volvieron realidad cuando Lawrence ocupó el otro lado de Remus y se quedó con ellos a desayunar.

—¿No les molesta a tus amigos en Hufflepuff que pases tanto tiempo con los Gryffindor? —Preguntó Peter, quien después de Remus era quien más le había dado la bienvenida a Lawrence dentro de su grupo como un amigo más.

—Para nada. Saben que me la paso genial con Remus y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿o no? Es el espíritu Hufflepuff al fin y al cabo.

Remus se atragantó con el trozo de tostada que comía en esos momentos, y fue Sirius quien le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarlo.

—Uhm, gracias —alcanzó Remus a responder, y tuvo que parar a Sirius, quien le estaba aporreando y le impedía seguir hablando—. Yo también me la paso bien contigo.

Pasando de charla profunda a un tema más ligero como era el paseo que harían ese día a Hogsmeade, Lawrence recibió toda clase de consejos acerca de cuáles tiendas visitar primero, qué calles recorrer, en cuál sitio comer el almuerzo y las atracciones locales con las que contaban.

—Unos compañeros me hablaron de la Casa de los Gritos —dijo Lawrence al respecto, y pasó por alto la tensión que de pronto se instauró en el grupo—. Algo de que es el edificio más embrujado en toda Gran Bretaña y que no podía dejar de echarle un vistazo.

—No es tan increíble como lo pintan —murmuró Remus, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mostrarse más tranquilo de lo que en realidad se sentía—. Nunca hemos visto nada sobrenatural ahí, ¿verdad, chicos?

—Nada —confirmó Peter.

—Ni un fantasma —secundó James.

—Ninguna criatura peligrosa —cerró Sirius, que por debajo de la mesa recibió dos pisotones, uno de James y otro de Peter por su desliz.

—En todo caso me gustaría ir ahí y comprobarlo por mí mismo. Así al menos tendría algo interesante qué contarles a mi familia en mi próxima carta.

—Supongo que podríamos ir por ahí y… —Masculló Remus, para quien la noche que pasaba ahí cada mes era más que suficiente, y tener que regresar no le resultaba en lo absoluto interesante.

Acabando su desayuno para ser de los primeros en salir, pronto los cinco estuvieron rumbo a Hogsmeade, con Remus y Lawrence liderando la marcha, seguidos de Peter y James, y por último Sirius, que para ese día había elegido ropas muggle e iba enfurruñado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

De reojo, mientras escuchaba a Lawrence hablar de los dulces que había escuchado mencionar y que quería probar por su cuenta, Remus se mantuvo alerta de su amigo, que por regla general habría estado armando barullo y creando diversión durante el camino, pero en su lugar se mantenía taciturno y con un perpetuo ceño fruncido que le hacía parecer estreñido.

«Bueno, ¿pero qué le pasa? ¿Cuál es su problema?», pensó Remus contagiado de su mal humor, pues si bien no era ciego y entendía que a Sirius la presencia de Lawrence no le era del todo grata, no por eso tenía derecho a comportarse como un completo idiota. Si Sirius tenía algún problema con Lawrence, tenía que ser injustificado, pues si Remus había podido perdonarle su desliz anterior sin guardarle rencores, ¿por qué Sirius no podía hacer lo mismo y empezar desde cero en lugar de aferrarse a viejos rencores?

Dispuesto a no dejarse hundir por aquella extraña atmósfera que emanaba de Sirius y que contaminaba la armonía del grupo, Remus propuso separarse en grupos, pues ahí donde James quería surtir de vuelta su baúl con bombas apestosas para una broma que tenía planeada en contra de los Slytherins, él más bien tenía intenciones de darle las riendas a Lawrence y dejar que él decidiera por cuál tienda empezar.

Al hacer su propuesta, James y Peter se decantaron por Zonko, y atrás quedó Sirius rezagado.

—¿No vas a ir con ellos? —Preguntó Remus, pues él y Lawrence iban a Honeydukes y Sirius no había demostrado particular interés en ello.

—Nah, creo que mejor iré contigo, con ustedes —se corrigió en el acto, pero a Remus no le pasó por alto que Sirius se las arregló para posicionarse entre él y Lawrence, y que ahí se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a la tienda.

—Woah, sólo espero no gastarme el dinero de mi semana aquí —dijo Lawrence apenas entraron a la tienda y a su alrededor aparecieron docenas de estantes repletos con todo tipo de caramelos.

—Error de principiantes —dijo Sirius, y se ganó el segundo codazo del día por parte de Remus—. ¿Qué, es cierto? A todos nos pasó alguna vez.

—En realidad sólo quiero un par de caramelos y… —Revisando las etiquetas mientras hacía su selección, Lawrence se quedó ahí mientras Remus empujaba a Sirius a un par de metros y le echaba la bronca por sus descortesías.

—Si te ibas a comportar así, entonces no hacía falta que vinieras. Pudiste haber ido con James y Peter a Zonko.

—Pero Moony-…

—Oh no, llamarme así no te salvara de ésta, Sirius —replicó Remus en voz baja pero enojado—. ¿Podrías al menos ser amable? Lawrence es nuevo aquí, y apreciaría que no pusieras los ojos en blanco cada vez que habla. Es una terrible descortesía de tu parte comportarte como salvaje.

—Es que… Sucede que… Mira, pasa que… —Empezó Sirius varias veces sin ser capaz de continuar. Al final resopló, y un largo mechón de su cabello negro se alzó sobre su frente hasta caer sobre su mejilla—. No me agrada, ¿vale?

—Pues a mí sí —dijo Remus—, y si tanto te molesta Lawrence, bien habrías haberte ahorrado la visita a Hogsmeade del todo.

—¡Pero-…!

—Oh, miren —se les acercó Lawrence, que ajeno a la discusión que mantenían en ese momento, traía consigo una tableta de chocolate cuyo atractivo principal era escribir un mensaje secreto que después se mezclaría y había que jugar con las piezas hasta volverlo a armar—. ¿A que es genial? Tengo que comprar un par y enviárselos a mis hermanas, a ellas les parecerá increíble. En Estados Unidos no tenemos chocolates como éste.

Sirius gruñó, en tanto que Remus fingió interesarse. Pero un segundo estaba Remus diciéndole a Lawrence que quizá él también compraría una barra de ese chocolate, y al siguiente estaba buscando a Sirius, que en ese momento salió de Honeydukes y lo único que quedó fue el repiqueteó de la campanilla de la puerta que marcaba su salida.

—Supongo que fue a buscar un baño —dijo Lawrence al percatarse de su abrupta marcha, y Remus asintió con él.

—Puede ser…

 

Sin Sirius a la vista por el resto del paseo, Remus y Lawrence recorrieron Hogsmeade a sus anchas, deteniéndose en cada tienda hasta que se hizo tarde, y después haciendo una corta parada en Las Tres Escobas para beber una cerveza de mantequilla. Ahí habían quedado en reunirse los cinco cuando hubieran terminado con sus compras, y uno a uno fueron llegando después que ellos. Primero James, que había hecho lo posible porque Lily Evans se les uniera, pero la chica había prescindido de él y de su invitación, así que ahí estaba bebiendo su segundo tarro y maldiciendo su suerte. El siguiente fue Peter, que con mejor suerte en el amor que su compañero, venía regresando de una improvisada cita con una Ravenclaw de cuarto año con la que había bebido té y compartido un biscocho, además de hacer planes para verse también mañana.

El último fue Sirius, quien no sólo llegó después de la hora señalada, sino también cargando una bolsa repleta hasta el tope con objetos varios que dejó en la única silla libre que quedaba en la mesa.

De su exabrupto anterior y su mal humor no había ni rastros, y Remus estuvo agradecido que al menos aunque no era del todo atento con Lawrence, Sirius mantuvo sus ‘Larry’ al mínimo y no le dirigió ninguna mirada sucia.

Al momento de pagar las consumiciones, estalló un pequeño conflicto cuando por lo bajo Lawrence intentó pagar la parte de Remus.

—Oh, no te preocupes-… —Empezó éste a rechazar la oferta, pues si bien aunque en sus bolsillos no sobraba el dinero, tampoco quería depender de los demás para pagar sus propias consumiciones.

Esa era una regla que habían establecido entre ellos desde el inicio, y que sus amigos habían tenido que aceptar a rajatabla, pues Remus prefería pagar por sí mismo sus compras que permitir a alguien más encargarse de sus deudas. Con respecto a regalos y demás, era un poco menos estricto, pero igual prefería sentir que había ‘pagado’ que aceptar simple caridad. Y lo que Lawrence intentaba hacer en esos momentos entraba dentro de esa última categoría.

—Insisto —presionó Lawrence, que ya había sacado su saco con dinero y hacía tintinear un buen puñado de galeones que llevaba ahí dentro.

—A Remus no le gusta la caridad de extraños —gruñó Sirius, muy para mortificación de Remus, que en el lugar de plantarle el tercer codazo de la tarde, le metió un pisotón que acabó por lastimarlo más a él que a Sirius, ya que éste llevaba sus botas de corte industrial que había comprado en el Londres muggle y que de puntera llevaban una pieza metálica. “La dependiente me dijo que se utiliza en las manifestaciones punk, ¿a que es genial?”, había dicho Sirius apenas ponérselas una primera vez, pero Remus no había contado con que le lastimarían el talón al querer castigar su intromisión.

—Somos amigos —se defendió Lawrence de su decisión por pagar la cuenta, y tras una corta pausa en la que miró a Remus a los ojos, agregó—: Además, estamos aquí en una cita.

—¿Uh? —Remus se ahogó con su propia lengua—. ¡¿Q-Q-Qué?!

—Es lo que te dije cuando te pedí salir este fin de semana —dijo Lawrence en voz baja, mortificado.

—Yo pensé que… Estaba leyendo cuando me preguntaste, ¿recuerdas?, y creí que te referías a una cita, no una _cita_ …

En efecto, habían estado en la biblioteca leyendo acerca de una revuelta de centauros en el siglo VIII que Binns les había dejado como tarea, y al escuchar de una cita para el siguiente fin de semana en Hogsmeade, Remus había asumido que se trataba de una cita grupal, no un… _Tête à tête_ entre ellos dos, que además tenía intenciones románticas. Porque las tenía, ¿o no? A eso se refería Lawrence con _cita_.

—Ouch —dijo Peter, y fue la señal para que James dejara un puñado de monedas sobre la mesa que cubriera los costos de su estancia, y tomando a Peter y a Sirius del brazo, se apresuró a sacarlos de ahí y darle a la _pareja_ su bien merecida privacidad.

Si bien Sirius opuso resistencia, pronto consiguió James su cometido, y atrás quedaron Remus y Lawrence, viviendo un momento incómodo como pocos.

—Lawrence…

—¿Podemos marcharnos? —Le interrumpió éste, agregando al dinero de James unas monedas más para asegurarse de dejar una buena propina.

Aturdido, Remus le siguió al exterior, en donde para su sorpresa Lawrence le ayudó a colocarse su saco y también la bufanda que éste había llevado por si refrescaba.

En silencio cruzaron Hogsmeade y emprendieron la marcha de regreso a Hogwarts.

Consciente de que tenía que aclarar aquel malentendido lo antes posible, Remus intentó en repetidas ocasiones forzarse a hablar, pero cada vez que abría la boca las palabras se negaban a salir, y quedaba él como la excelente imitación de un pez.

En sí, el problema no era que a Remus le pareciera mal ser pretendido por otro chico, o las consecuencias que habría al respecto. En el mundo mágico no era mal visto que dos magos o dos brujas decidieran ser abiertos con su amor, y el consenso general dictaba que no era asunto de nadie más, así que Remus no temía de represalias ni de que aquello se le tomara en cuenta para ser víctima de más burlas, pero… Su conflicto interno tenía más que ver con el hecho de que hasta entonces no se había planteado en serio su sexualidad, y si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, aunque encontraba halagador el interés de Lawrence por su persona, eso no ponía mariposas en su estómago como se supone que debería ocurrir si sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos.

Juntos tenían buenos momentos, y no dudaba que Lawrence sería un novio maravilloso, pero Remus no podía imaginarse siquiera besándolo, y una relación sin esa chispa física acabaría por estallarles en la cara a ambos igual que una partida de snap explosivo.

—Remus —interrumpió Lawrence sus meditaciones cuando ya se encontraron en los terrenos de la escuela y la despedida se hizo inminente.

Remus esperó alguna confesión de su parte, algo concreto que revelara en qué posición estaba, pero Lawrence se limitó a tomar su mano, y Remus se vio impelido a soltarlo porque le daba miedo ser grosero.

«Estúpida cortesía británica…», pensó él, todavía esperanzado de una rápida confesión que le permitiera un indoloro rechazo (al menos tanto como estuviera en sus posibilidades), pero Lawrence permaneció en silencio el resto del camino hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, en donde hicieron un pequeño desvió para posicionarse a unos metros de la entrada, entre unos arbustos que le confirieron al momento la privacidad que tanto necesitaban.

—Me la pasé muy bien hoy en Hogsmeade contigo. Tus amigos son geniales…

—Seguro que no piensas en Sirius para decir eso.

—Bueno, no me desagrada tanto como yo a él —dijo Lawrence—, pero James y Peter son divertidos. Y, uhm, tú eres… tú.

«Oh, Merlín… Ahí viene».

—Uhm, compré algo para ti en Honeydukes —dijo Lawrence de pronto, sacando de su bolsillo una de esas tabletas de chocolate con mensaje secreto y se la extendió a Remus, que la tomó sin saber si el protocolo le obligaba a algo por aceptarla—. Creo que explicará más de lo que yo puedo hacer en estos momentos.

—Gracias —musitó Remus con un hilo de voz, la garganta seca y paralizada de miedo porque de repente Lawrence intentara besarle.

El entorno era perfecto en aquellas sombras y rodeados de setos que los protegían de miradas indiscretas, y aunque Lawrence sí fue a por todas al besarlo, la sorpresa de Remus radicó en que lo hizo sobre sus nudillos, alcanzo la mano que todavía le sostenía, y plantando un suave beso en sus falanges.

Luego le acompañó al interior del castillo, y cada uno tomó su propia ruta a la sala común que le correspondía.

 

A su llegada a la torre de Gryffindor (un viaje que Remus hizo por inercia, saltando los escalones falsos donde debía y evitando incluso a Peeves y a sus burlas sin estar atento de su alrededor), Remus eludió a sus tres amigos cuchicheando alrededor del fuego y subió a su dormitorio brincando los peldaños de dos en dos para ahorrarse cualquier conversación en donde quisieran incluirlo.

Con prisa se cambió de pijamas y consideró saltarse la cena para mejor caer de cara en la almohada, cerrar sus cortinas y dormir, o mejor aún, fingir que dormía y analizar su día, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del cuarto, y sin necesidad de girarse Remus supo de quien se trataba.

Ventajas de su licantropía eran sus sentidos ultradesarrollados que le permitían una excelente visión nocturna, más fuerza de la que se le podía dar crédito a pesar de su figura delgada, un agudo sentido del oído, pero también… Una nariz que podía detectar un sinnúmero de aromas. Y aquel que detectó al instante con su combinación de aceite para pulir escobas, cuero, productos para el cabello, y también menta y un ligero toque de sudor personal, no podía ser de nadie más que de Sirius.

—Moony…

—Ni una palabra.

—¿Tan mal fue?

—No, en realidad… no. —Remus se encogió de hombros y se giró para enfrentarlo, aunque ni por todo el oro de Gringotts pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó después de que nos marchamos?

—Nada.

—Oh, vamos.

—En serio, nada. Lawrence no dijo nada, y cuando volvimos de regreso al castillo me llevó aparte y-…

—Lo voy a matar —gruñó Sirius, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

—Me entregó una barra de chocolate y me besó.

—Maldito hijo de-…

—No tienes por qué ser tan dramático. Fue en los dedos —interrumpió Remus la tirada de Sirius, que se calló de golpe.

—¿En los dedos?

—Ajá.

—Eso es…

—No lo digas. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Ahora mismo sólo quiero recostarme y fingir que eso no pasó jamás.

—Entonces… Deduzco que Lawrence no te atrae de la misma manera que tú a él —aventuró Sirius sus conjeturas al aire.

Remus suspiró, y sentándose en su cama, volvió a encoger los hombros. —¿Y qué manera en esa? No me dijo nada más. Y me da miedo suponer algo que no es y hacer el ridículo frente a él. Es extranjero, quizá se confundió o-…

—Sus miradas de esta tarde y otras más dicen más de lo que crees, Moony —dictaminó Sirius, sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por la espalda—. Pero lo vas a rechazar, ¿correcto?

—Eso si es que se declara en serio.

—Y por supuesto que lo hará. Eres tú, Remus Lupin, así que puedes dar por sentado que antes de vacaciones de Navidad ya lo habrás mandado lejos igual que si de una bludger se tratara.

—No empieces con analogías de Quidditch. Eso es más del campo de James.

—Cierto, pero-…

—Además —agregó Remus con dolor patente en su voz—. ¿No es un poco engreído de mi parte pensar que Lawrence me ve de esa manera siendo que…?

No hubo necesidad de explicaciones, pues por inercia se había llevado Remus la mano al rostro, y se tocaba una de sus cicatrices más recientes.

Ya fuera porque en verdad las marcas de su cuerpo eran espantosas y aterrorizaban a cualquier potencial pareja o simplemente su vida amorosa todavía no había comenzado, a Remus le atacó de pronto el pánico de haberse dado más importancia de la que en realidad tenía con ese asunto, y-…

—Remus, respira —le dijo Sirius, moviendo la mano en movimientos circulares por su tensa espalda—. Te vas a provocar un síncope o algo así si entras en pánico.

—Pero…

—Aunque me pese decirlo —dijo, y en verdad dio la impresión de dolerle por el modo en que apretó los dientes para expresarse—, Lawrence no siente por ti sólo una amistad platónica. Me di cuenta desde aquella tarde que nos esperaste después de detención con McGonagall.

—¿A pesar de mis…? —Insistió Remus, que recorrió con el dedo índice su cicatriz más grande que le surcaba toda una porción de mejilla.

—¿Y por qué tendría que influir? Eres… —Sirius tragó saliva—. No me harás decirlo, ¿o sí?

Remus agachó más la cabeza.

—Vale, eres… Una de las mejores personas que jamás he conocido. Inteligente, divertido, interesante, y con un sentido del humor único. ¿Y qué si tienes un par de cicatrices aquí y allá? Eso no cambia quién eres en realidad.

—¿Sólo un par?

—Ok, una docena… o dos… Pero mi punto es que quien te quiera te apreciará por tus cualidades, y no tendrá tiempo para fijarse en tonterías como un par de marcas que tengas a la vista. Y si además es alguien como yo, sabrá encontrar la belleza en cada cicatriz, ¿ok?, porque tienen su encanto a su manera.

—La belleza, vale —resopló Remus con incredulidad, pero no ahondó en el tema ni en las posibles implicaciones de esas palabras porque no estaba de humor para hundirse en la conmiseración de sí mismo, y mejor optó por recompensarse de la mejor manera que conocía: Un chocolate.

Con un último suspiro volvió Remus a recuperar la tranquilidad, y Sirius no perdió oportunidad en darle un último apretón antes de soltarlo.

—Me imagino que esa es tu cara de ‘quiero un chocolate y lo quiero ahora mismo’, ¿eh? —Adivinó sin problemas.

—Exacto —dijo Remus, que sacó la barra que le entregara Lawrence antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer lo mismo con la enorme bolsa que de pronto apareció de entre los cortinajes de su cama—. Merlín… ¿Cuándo compraste eso?

Sirius balanceó la bolsa entre sus dedos y tuvo la decencia de lucir apenado. —Después de mi berrinche de esta tarde. Volví a Honeydukes para disculparme _contigo_ —enfatizó—, pero ya te habías ido con Larry, así que pensé que mi mejor jugada sería comprar un kilo de chocolate y pedir por lo mejor.

—No debías de molestarte —dijo Remus, a quienes los regalos le ponían siempre en el apuro de no tener los fondos necesarios para corresponderle. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Sirius o de James, quienes provenían de hogares con abundantes galeones a su disposición para gastar.

—¿Qué, por un par de chocolates? No bromees, Moony.

—Guárdalos para la siguiente luna llena. Hoy ya tengo el mío —desestimó Remus su obsequio, e ignorando la expresión apaleada de Sirius, procedió a romper el empaque que recubría su barra de chocolate, sólo para descubrir que no podía—. Oh no…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es de esas barras con mensaje secreto, y el sello no se romperá a menos que lo adivine antes.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Cuáles son las pistas?

Remus giró el empaque y leyó las instrucciones. Al parecer no era complicado. Lawrence había comprado la barra de ocho piezas, y eso le otorgaba una letra por cada una, así que era sólo un mensaje de ocho partes que tenía por delante para descifrar.

Pan comido, o mejor dicho, chocolate por comer.

Sobre el empaque, flotando por encima del celofán, había ocho letras listas para ser reacomodadas en orden.

—Sirius, Remus —interrumpió Peter su charla, abriendo la puerta y metiendo sólo la cabeza—. James y yo iremos a cenar, ¿nos acompañan?

Ante el prospecto de una cena sustancial en lugar de sólo chocolate, Remus cambió sus prioridades, y dejó la barra sobre su cama.

—¿No te interesa más ver qué mensaje secreto dejó Lawrence para ti? —Preguntó Sirius mientras que Remus se ponía la túnica encima de su pijama.

—Seguirá ahí en media hora cuando volvamos, así que en marcha.

Y a regañadientes, Sirius le siguió como perro fiel.

 

A su vuelta al dormitorio y con los estómagos llenos luego de un delicioso estofado de cordero acompañado de pastel de calabaza como postre, ya habían olvidado Remus y Sirius la barra de chocolate de Lawrence, pero quiso la suerte que Peter vislumbrara el empaque y preguntara si ya habían resuelto el mensaje secreto.

—Todavía no —dijo Remus, aparentando normalidad, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios—. Creo que lo haré mañana, porque ahora mismo estoy lleno.

—Tonterías —replicó Sirius, quien tenía mucha más curiosidad que nadie en la habitación y moría de ganas por resolver el acertijo.

Siendo más rápido que Remus para recuperar la barra de chocolate, Sirius le dio la vuelta y examinó el empaque donde había ocho letras flotando perezosas sobre el envoltorio a la espera de un acomodo que les diera sentido.

—No puede ser tan difícil —dijo Sirius—, son sólo ocho letras. Hay sólo 3 vocales.

—Espera, tengo una idea —dijo James, que conjuró un tablero, y con el dictado de Sirius fue haciendo aparecer las ocho letras que tenían que acomodar.

AEGMSSTU.

—Oh —exclamó Peter, que pese a no destacarse particularmente en nada más que herbología, sí era un asiduo fanático de los juegos de palabras, y al instante pudo leer el mensaje sin problemas.

—¿Qué dice, Pete? —Preguntó Sirius, a quien por el contrario no se le facilitaban esos juegos (lo suyo, cuando mucho, eran los crucigramas) y no tenía paciencia para resolverlo.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos para luego —intervino Remus, que hizo amago de retirar las letras de la pizarra, pero se vio impelido de ello por James, quien también estaba barajando posibilidades y se acercaba a pasos agigantados al resultado.

—Lo siento, Remus —dijo Peter, que con su varita realizó los ajustes necesarios, y el tan ansiado mensaje apareció sin más problemas.

ME GUSTAS.

—Con tan sólo ocho letras, las opciones eran limitadas —explicó Peter, y un silencio pesado se instauró entre ellos cuatro.

Para cerciorarse, Sirius acomodó las letras en el empaque de chocolate, y la magia se encargó del resto cuando la envoltura se abrió por sí sola y el contenido de chocolate apareció. En un plus que ninguno esperaba, las letras se habían ido a formar parte del relieve de la barra, así que cuando Sirius se la entregó de vuelta a Remus, éste tuvo frente a sí la prueba inequívoca de que Lawrence se le había declarado.

—Si no sabes qué decir-… —Empezó Sirius.

—No, no empieces —musitó Remus.

—No te sientas forzado a corresponderle —finalizó su amigo, que se había cruzado de brazos y lucía molesto—. No te puede forzar a corresponder a sus sentimientos, ¿vale? Tan sólo dile que los chicos no son lo tuyo, y que vuelva cuando las pociones de cambio de sexo sean perfeccionadas para uso cotidiano.

—Sirius, creo que ese no es el problema… —Dijo James en voz baja y tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

—¿Ah no?

—No —secundó Peter, quien tampoco había pasado por alto algunas señales de Remus y tenía claro que un gran secreto estaba por salir a la luz en el ahí y ahora.

—Pues… no —confirmó Remus sin mirar a nadie en particular—. Resulta que ese no es el problema.

—Un momento… —Lento para procesar aquella información, Sirius se pasó los dedos por el cabello y recapituló—. Estamos hablando de que Remus puede no ser del todo indiferente a los encantos masculinos, ¿correcto?

—Bravo, Padfoot —ironizó James, pero éste lo ignoró.

—No es como si se los hubiera ocultado, ¿ok? —Dijo Remus con apuro—. A diferencia de mi licantropía, esto también es nuevo para mí y no había tenido la oportunidad de…

—¿Experimentar? —Sugirió Peter la palabra.

—Eso también, pero… No sabía cómo se lo tomarían. Ya de por sí es peligroso dormir con un hombre lobo a un lado todas las noches…

—Pero el lobo sale una vez al mes.

—Y puede que el gay los restantes días del mes.

—Alto, que nos estamos desviando del tema —intervino Sirius, a quien aquel asunto le afectaba sólo si estaba el nuevo amigo de Remus involucrado—. ¿Y qué si eres gay? Un poco de variedad en la cama no mató nunca a nadie. Pasemos a lo siguiente, ¿a ti también te gusta La-…?

—No soy gay —interrumpió Remus, a quien todo ese asunto le resultaba nuevo—. Y antes de que empiecen con su interrogatorio, no, no tengo claro lo que soy. Creo que me gustan los chicos y las chicas por igual.

—Bisexual entonces —dictaminó James subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz—. ¿Y qué? Sigues siendo el mismo Remus de siempre. Igual que cuando nos enteramos que eras un hombre lobo, eso no cambia que igual eres uno de nuestros amigos y que te aceptamos de manera incondicional.

—Exacto —secundó Peter.

Sólo Sirius permaneció callado unos segundos antes de volver a la cama. —¿Pero todo este nuevo descubrimiento es por Larry?

—Joder, Sirius —rezongó James—, cualquiera diría que eres tú el que está enamorado de Lawrence. Tanta obsesión no puede ser normal.

—¡Yo no estoy obsesionado con él! —Rezongó Sirius, colmando así la paciencia de Remus, que se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a su cama—. ¡Hey, Remus!

—Buenas noches a todos —murmuró éste, y cerrando las cortinas de su cama, no volvió a hacer ningún otro ruido.

 

Horas más tarde, insomne por los hechos del día, Remus permaneció recostado de espaldas y contemplando las tenues sombras que se filtraban a través de los hilos de sus cortinas. Todavía procesando todo lo que le había tocado vivir en un periodo que ni siquiera superaba las 24 horas, Remus sopesaba sus opciones y se lamentaba su falta de tacto para haber llevado cada una de ellas a buen término.

Empezando y terminando siempre con la peor salida de clóset de la que jamás se hubiera tenido registro en Hogwarts seguramente, porque si bien Remus no se había sentido juzgado ni mucho menos rechazado por sus amigos (peor había sido confirmar años atrás que era un hombre lobo y ver sus expresiones solemnes), no por ello estaba seguro de obtener su aprobación absoluta. Después de todo, todavía tenían tres años de compartir habitación, y no quería que las interacciones entre ellos cambiaran.

De ser posible, Remus habría preferido guardarse su secreto por lo menos hasta la graduación, o si no hubiera sido posible, revelarlo de manera más tranquila y planificada, no como había ocurrido en realidad…

A grandes rasgos había sido culpa de Lawrence por ser el factor detonante con su regalo con mensaje secreto, pero Remus se negó a culparlo por algo que en realidad estaba fuera de sus responsabilidades. Él sólo se había confesado, y había sido Remus quien en lugar de mentir afirmando que su rechazo se debía a la falta de un hueso gay en su cuerpo, había hecho una salida triunfal del armario de escobas proclamando que si bien Lawrence no era el indicado, bien podría haber otro en el futuro…

Sufriendo lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una jaqueca provocada por darle vueltas a ese asunto sin parar, Remus consideró el rendirse con el sueño y permanecer el resto de las horas hasta el amanecer sufriendo en silencio, pero entonces el ruido de pisadas lo alertó, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de prepararse, las cortinas de su cama se movieron y sobre el colchón apareció un peso nuevo.

—¿Sirius?

—No te hagas el sorprendido, sé que tus sentidos lobunos te alertaron que era yo —dijo Sirius, metiéndose bajo las mantas con él y afianzando su decisión de quedarse ahí hasta que hubieran despejado el aire turbio entre los dos—. Tenemos que hablar, Moony.

—Preferiría que no tuviéramos que hacerlo.

—Ya, y yo preferiría no tener clases dobles de pociones los viernes con los Slytherin pero eso no va a ocurrir sólo por desearlo… —Bromeó Sirius, pero Remus no rió con él, y pronto quedó de vuelta esa barrera invisible que se había levantado entre ellos—. Di algo, lo que sea…

—¿Como qué? ¿Qué no me siento atraído por los chicos y que era una broma? Si eso aplaca tu molestia…

—No se trata de eso y lo sabes. No me molesta que te gusten los chicos, no podría ni en un millón de años. Pero en cambio… Tengo que saber… ¿Tú y Larry-…?

—Larry esto, Larry aquello —resopló Remus—, casi me hace pensar que eres tú el que está interesado en él y no sabe cómo manejarlo. Y por cierto, su nombre es Lawrence; ya deberías de saberlo, porque detesta que lo llamen Larry.

Sirius permaneció callado, y Remus tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Se trata de eso, ¿verdad? A ti te gusta Lawrence y-…

—¡Claro que no! —Siseó Sirius, y luego bajó un poco más la voz—. Pero si tengo que ser honesto contigo, y conmigo mismo también… Uhm, resulta que…

—¿Sí?

—Tal vez no seas el único que… por su mismo sexo… siente un poco de… ¿Atracción?

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

Sirius se aclaró la garganta. —Quizá. ¿Te molesta?

—No. ¿Los demás lo saben?

—No, pero puede que sea algo nuevo para mí. Es difícil de explicar.

—¿Así que los dos somos…? —Remus se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa—. Es lo mismo que con mi licantropía, no podías dejarme pasar por esto solo, ¿eh?

—Al menos esta vez no fue intencional —dijo Sirius, girándose de costado para ver a Remus a pesar de la escasa luz que reinaba detrás de las cortinas—. Y respecto al chocolate…

Remus se arrebujó más bajo las mantas. —Tendré que rechazar a Lawrence. Es un buen amigo, pero no lo veo de esa manera y sería injusto hacerle creer lo contrario.

—¿Y hay alguien a quien sí veas de esa manera?

—¿Lo hay para ti, Sirius? —Rebatió Remus de vuelta.

Guardándose bien de comentar que aquella revelación de sí mismo había ocurrido dentro de esas mismas cuatro paredes de su dormitorio, Sirius se fue por la tangente.

—Puede ser…

—En ese caso, para mí también puede ser también —respondió Remus a su pregunta de antes.

Y porque era tarde y el calor de sus cuerpos bajo las mantas ayudó a propiciar el sueño, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos después de eso.

 

Pese a sus buenas intenciones de hacer las cosas bien y de manera honesta, Remus no tuvo oportunidad de entablar con Lawrence una plática seria sino hasta casi finales de la semana entrante, cuando por fin en viernes se les facilitó la tarde libre para salir a pasear a los jardines y charlar a solas sin interrupciones, pero quiso su suerte que esa mañana el cielo amaneciera nuboso en el gran comedor, y que para mediodía se desatara una gran tormenta que con su consabido diluvio puso fin a sus planes incluso antes de que empezaran.

—No te preocupes, seguro que pronto escampa —intentó Peter consolarlo, pero su talento como hombre del clima era nulo a juzgar por las nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo y la constante caída de agua que atronaba contra los cristales del castillo.

—No será fácil entrenar mañana con todo este lodo en el campo —dijo James, para quien su única preocupación era la temporada de Quidditch que estaba próxima a empezar—. ¿Y si citas a Lawrence en alguno de los invernaderos? Así tendrán privacidad y la lluvia no los molestará.

—¿Y dejar que Moony esté a solas con Larry? —Intervino Sirius en un tono un poco más alto que el resto, lo que le hizo ganador de una amenaza de detención si no prestaba atención en clase.

Alicaído porque no quería prolongar más aquel terrible asunto, Remus por poco pasó por alto la grulla de papel que se elevó desde el asiento de Sirius hasta el suyo, pero alcanzó a atraparla antes de que les volvieran a llamar la atención, y al desdoblarla encontró el mensaje que su amigo le había enviado.

“Después que termines con Lawrence vayamos por el pasadizo secreto a Honeydukes. Después de cada rompimiento, lo mejor es chocolate”, y más abajo, “p.d. Invito yo y no acepto excusas”.

Remus no escribió nada de vuelta simplemente porque no quería comprometerse a nada. Por todo lo que sabía, su reunión con Lawrence lo dejaría agotado, y sin ánimos como para una visita a Hogsmeade, incluso bajo la promesa de chocolate gratis.

Al final de la clase, Remus consiguió ser el primero en salir, y haciendo un excelente trabajo de evasión consiguió separarse de sus amigos y llegar con tiempo al sitio donde tenía previsto reunirse con Lawrence, que al igual que él ya se había desilusionado de su paseo por culpa del clima.

—Espero no te importe mojarte un poco —le advirtió Remus al tirar de su mano hacia el exterior, y porque la cabeza de Sirius entre el mar de alumnos resaltaba mientras los buscaba, no hesitó en guiarlo fuera del castillo, guarneciéndose bajo los costados del castillo mientras se dirigían a la carrera a los invernaderos.

Tal como había sugerido James, eran el escondite perfecto pues las plantas les protegían de miradas indiscretas, y adentro el repiquetear de la lluvia contra las paredes y el techo era casi rítmico.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Remus una vez estuvieron a resguardo—. Quería que saliéramos del castillo lo antes posible o…

—Era de Sirius del que huías, ¿o no? —Inquirió Lawrence, y Remus asintió.

De pronto Remus se percató de que su mano todavía sujetaba la de Lawrence, pero al querer soltarlo, éste se negó.

—Uhm, ¿pudiste resolver el mensaje secreto? Sé que no era nada fuera del otro mundo, pero…

—Sí. Respecto a eso… —El agarre de Lawrence se intensificó—. Lo siento. Yo-…

—¿No estás interesado en mí como hombre o en mí como persona? —Preguntó Lawrence, por fin dejando ir la mano de Remus y mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Espera, no me digas, creo que ya tengo la respuesta… Se trata de Sirius, ¿no es así?

Remus le miró con auténtica sorpresa. —¿Qué?

—¿Es Sirius quien te gusta, verdad?

Con la garganta seca, Remus apenas alcanzó a articular su siguiente pregunta. —¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, aparte del hecho evidente de que tú le gustas y yo soy un impedimento entre ustedes dos…

—¿Qué _yo_ le gusto a Sirius? Por Merlín…

—Pero no dices nada respecto a si él te gusta —señaló Lawrence su omisión, y Remus sintió cómo la sangre se la agolpaba en las mejillas—. Está bien. Ya me habían prevenido de esto.

—¿Quién?

—Algunos compañeros de Hufflepuff, algunos Gryffindor y uno de tus amigos.

—¿ _Quién_? —Volvió a insistir Remus.

—James —respondió Lawrence—. Me advirtió que todavía era pronto para ustedes dos, y que con el tiempo llegarían a ser conscientes de sus sentimientos. De paso me pidió que no interviniera, pero… Creí tener mi oportunidad y la tomé. ¿Hice mal, Remus?

Remus no encontró una respuesta razonable. —No lo sé… Yo a Sirius no-… —Pero se interrumpió, pues había faltado un pequeño tirón a la venda que llevaba sobre los ojos para que la verdad se revelara por sí sola, e igual que un botón de rosa esperando el momento para abrirse, el amor que Remus sentía por Sirius floreció de golpe en su pecho.

Pétalos y espinas en uno, en una epifanía que no pasó desapercibida para él.

—¿Al menos podemos ser amigos? —Pidió Lawrence, que a diferencia de Remus lo estaba llevando mejor que éste—. Seguro que a Sirius no le agradará, pero puedes tranquilizarlo, ya no iré detrás de ti.

—Creo que has malentendido todo entre Sirius y yo —farfulló Remus con dificultad—. Nosotros no somos… no tenemos esa clase de amistad… Y si fue James quien lo dijo, entonces James está equivocado.

Lawrence denegó con la cabeza. —No lo creo. Apenas tengo un mes en Hogwarts y puede que todavía no me haya memorizado la ruta más segura a todas mis clases, ni a dónde conduce cada escalera móvil, tampoco dónde está mi lugar en este sitio, pero… No estoy ciego. Desde aquella tarde que vi salir a Sirius de detención y la manera en que me miró como si no fuera digno de tu atención… De cómo te miró a _ti_ … Podrías entenderlo.

—No lo creo —desestimó Remus la noción, que por haber recibido él mismo la repentina revelación de tener sentimientos por Sirius más allá de lo platónico, le costaba asimilar el caso contrario.

—Tal vez no ahora, y tampoco mañana. Pero pronto…

Al final, él y Lawrence se separaron en buenos términos. Seguro un poco de tensión se permearía en su trato por las siguientes semanas y les costaría volver a habituarse el uno al otro, pero con entereza saldrían adelante porque antes que nada habían sido amigos y en sus planes estaba el continuar siéndolos.

Que en el caso de él y Sirius… Remus se abstuvo de lanzar conjeturas y mejor esperar.

 

A su vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, Remus se dirigió directamente a James y le pidió hablar a solas.

—¿Qué hizo James? —Preguntó Peter en voz baja a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros porque ni él mismo sabía.

Entre tanto, Remus guió a James al otro lado de la sala, y arrinconándolo contra la pared, arqueó una ceja y espero a que fuera su amigo el primero en hablar.

—Vale, deduzco que Lawrence te contó todo y de paso muy inclusión en este asunto —dijo James, que para eludir la mirada salvaje y casi enloquecida de Remus se sacó las gafas y procedió a limpiar los cristales con la manga de su túnica—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

En un inicio, Remus había subido con intenciones de desmentir la loca teoría de James, de obligarlo a retractarse, de marchar con él a rastras de vuelta con Lawrence para aclarar aquel tonto malentendido con Sirius, pero… Una vez que el conejo estuvo fuera del sombrero, fue imposible volver a meterlo.

La verdad no era siempre tan conveniente ni tan fácil de ocultar, y una vez que las palabras llegaron a sus oídos el resto fue una simple sucesión de hechos.

En efecto, James podía llevar gafas y vérselas difícil en los días de lluvia cuando le humedad le obligaba a desempañarse los cristales cada cinco minutos, pero al parecer había sido de entre ellos cuatro quien mejor ojo tuviera para calibrar la situación en la que se encontraban, y había actuado motivado por la mejor de las voluntades para evitarles a la larga un sufrimiento mayor.

Lo que no evitaba que en ese mismo instante Remus se sintiera destrozado por dentro y listo para hacerse un ovillo en el piso y llorar.

—Quiero que te retractes y que hagas todo esto volver a ser lo que era antes —dijo Remus con la mandíbula encajada con su sitio y articulando con dificultad—. Hace una hora podía ser yo mismo, estar con ustedes actuando con normalidad, y en cambio ahora…

«No puedo ver a Sirius a la cara, ni estar con él en la misma habitación, ni soporto la idea de que…»

—No funciona así, Remus… —Dijo James, colocándose las gafas de vuelta y encontrando que la mirada que antes tenía Remus en el rostro, y que era más el lobo que habitaba en su interior que él mismo, había sido suplantada por esa otra que su amigo todavía conservaba, y que era idéntica a la que alguna vez puso cuando los tres se sentaron a su alrededor y le confirmaron estar al tanto de su licantropía.

—¿No? Pues debería, porque esto es… —Remus apretó las manos en puños a los costados—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir de esta manera?

—Mira, Remus… Estoy seguro de que Sirius siente lo mismo que tú, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta y-…

—¡Pero es que eso no lo sabes! —Replicó Remus, y su exabrupto trajo como consecuencia que a su alrededor varios alumnos se giraran para verlos—. Mierda…

—¿Por qué no subimos a nuestra habitación y lo hablamos con más calma? —Sugirió James para evitarse dar una escena en plena torre de Gryffindor, pero para entonces tanto Sirius como Peter ya habían abandonado sus asientos y se habían unido a ellos.

—Cualquier cosa que haya hecho Lawrence sólo tienes que darme una señal y me encargaré del resto, Moony —dijo Sirius, que tomó del brazo a su amigo y no se percató del temblor que le atacó a éste por el roce de su mano, incluso tras varias capas de ropa.

—No es eso, Sirius —dijo James.

—¿Entonces qué-…?

—Prefiero estar a solas —murmuró Remus, que sacudiéndose la mano de Sirius y evitando la mirada atenta de James, eludió también a Peter y subió solo las escaleras a su dormitorio.

Un claro mensaje de ‘déjenme en paz’ que sus amigos interpretaron a la perfección.

 

Hizo falta varios días y mucha persuasión de Sirius para que Remus accediera a abordar el tema de Lawrence, y fue sólo porque de por medio su amigo lanzó una amenaza velada de hechizar al Hufflepuff y por medio de tortura obtener una confesión exacta de qué le había hecho.

Con James dando unas vueltas en su escoba sobre el campo de Quidditch y Peter entablando conversación con una Ravenclaw de curso inferior que estaba en las gradas inferiores, Sirius y Remus subieron todos los peldaños hasta posicionarse en lo más alto, listos para la tan temida charla que por casi una semana habían conseguido evitar.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió Sirius, que buscando calor humano se pegó a Remus muslo contra muslo.

El mismo Remus deseó hacer lo mismo con esa naturalidad. Después de todo estaban a considerable altura, y sin barreras ahí afuera el viento de octubre cortaba igual que navajas contra la piel. De poco les había servido enfundarse en sus capas y llevar puestas bufandas con los colores de su casa, porque el clima de ese otoño venía cargado con pronósticos de un invierno glacial, y en realidad no había sido su mejor idea mantener esa charla en el exterior.

—Remus —llamó Sirius la atención de su amigo, que había permanecido callado y con la mirada fija en sus rodillas—. Habla conmigo, dime qué pasó exactamente y así sabré qué medidas tomar en contra de quien te haya hecho cualquier daño.

—Si te refieres a Lawrence, él no ha hecho nada. O al menos nada que merezca tu intervención.

—¿Y se supone que debo de creer eso cuando en la última semana no te has vuelto a reunir con él?

—Nos… estamos dando un tiempo —dijo Remus emulando una calma que en realidad no sentía—. Aquel viernes que nos vimos en el invernadero…

—¿Sí? —Le presionó Sirius a seguir, y a Remus no le pasó por alto el brazo que éste le echó sobre los hombros para hacerlos entrar en calor.

—Lo rechacé.

—Oh.

—Y él lo tomó con calma porque…

—¿Porque…?

—Porque se percató de que me gusta alguien más.

Sirius soltó un quedo jadeo de sorpresa, y Remus se forzó a continuar incluso si el extraer cada palabra de su interior era como un cuchillazo.

—Ni yo mismo lo sabía, pero cuando Lawrence lo mencionó… Todas las piezas encajaron y…

—¿De quién se trata?

Remus ladeó el rostro en dirección opuesta a Sirius. —Preferiría no decirlo.

—Es alguien de Slytherin, ¿no es así? Porque si no entonces-…

—No, no es nadie de Slytherin —dijo Remus en un tono bajo—, y lo mejor será que no preguntes.

—Pero Moony…

—Basta, Sirius —dijo Remus, y su voz no admitió réplicas.

Consciente de que habían estado a punto de cruzar una línea, tanto Remus como Sirius se soltaron, y juntos aguardaron un par de minutos hasta que la tensión volviera a bajar a niveles soportables.

En el caso de Remus, también incluyó ponerle un alto a los nervios que se le arremolinaban en el estómago, y que tenían más que ver con la cercanía de su amigo, el aroma de su cabello ondeando al viento, y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y de manera indirecta le calentaba un poco más en el costado que tenía cerca de él que en ese otro que quedaba expuesto a la intemperie.

Porque lo amaba, sí, y resultaba casi ridículo haber albergado toda clase de sentimientos por Sirius sin haber sido consciente de ello hasta que Lawrence se lo había señalado. Él, un simple espectador a quien sólo le había bastado un mes de su compañía para leer como si de un libro se tratara, aquellas emociones que albergaba por uno de sus mejores amigos. Que fuera o no cierto que Sirius sentía lo mismo por él, a Remus le mortificaba la transparencia de su amor y la posibilidad de que más personas estuvieran al tanto de su secreto.

Había bastado sólo un pequeño movimiento para que bajo la luz de sus afectos más íntimos apareciera Sirius, que siempre había estado ahí, a la sombra, pero presente, y que ahora era el foco de atención de Remus, quien apenas meses atrás había creído que su atracción por su mismo sexo era fuerte, pero no había llegado siquiera a imaginarse la intensidad de su amor una vez que tuviera a una persona en concreto sobre quién enfocarse.

En una dualidad que lo incluía a él y al lobo que dentro de sí habitaba como un subalterno durante 27 días de cada cambio de luna, Remus se encontró deseando a Sirius en cada acepción de la palabra, y doliéndose también de cada manera posible porque no estaba en sus posibilidades hacerlo realidad.

Un gemido gutural escapó de los labios de Remus ante aquella triste resignación, y a Sirius no le pasó por alto aquello, pues era él antes que nadie más quien consideraba el bienestar de su amigo por encima del suyo propio y se tomó como tarea solucionarlo.

—¿Tienes frío? Porque podríamos bajar y-…

—No, se está bien aquí. —«No es lo ideal, pero es algo», pensó Remus, indeciso de si se refería a su entorno o a ellos dos.

—Pero tus labios están amoratados —lo sorprendió Sirius con su observación, y Remus se pasó la lengua por inercia sobre los mismos, aliviando la sequedad que sentía aunque fuera momentáneamente—. Igual tú.

—Cuando volvamos les pediré a los elfos domésticos que nos preparen una jarra con té.

—Y galletas de chocolate.

—Eso por descontado, Moony.

—Bien.

—Muy bien.

Y aunque en realidad estaban lejos de estar ‘bien’ entre sí, al menos fue un _buen_ comienzo.

 

Meses después, aquel año escolar llegó a su fin sin cambios aparentes en la relación entre Remus y Sirius.

Mismo caso para su sexto curso.

Y el séptimo.

Y ya que el mundo mágico estaba afrontando una de sus crisis más fuertes con los Mortífagos atacando a diestra y siniestra, la desconfianza, el descontento generalizado, y a Lord Voldemort moviendo los hilos detrás de escena, Remus hizo lo mismo con sus esperanzas de encontrar para él y Sirius el momento adecuado para confesarse y corroborar si las sospechas que 3 años atrás Lawrence y luego James habían instalado en su mente eran o no verdad.

Aquella primera guerra mágica se encargó de horadarles la vida, y la culminación de aquellos terribles años acabó con todos; con James y Lily muertos a manos de Voldemort, Peter con la misma suerte pero a causa de Sirius, y Harry, el pobre Harry entregado a la única familia que le quedaba y la única que no lo quería…

Él mismo quedó hecho una piltrafa, un fantasma apenas corpóreo de sí mismo, que solo y abandonado, se había resignado a una vida (o lo que le quedara de ella) sin dicha alguna; sin amigos, sin familia, sin alguien a quien llamar como propio, pues ese había sido Sirius, y su tiempo se había terminado incluso antes de comenzar.

Excepto que no.

 

—Son realmente interesantes las vueltas que da la vida, ¿eh, Moony? —Dijo Sirius, contemplando junto con éste a través de una de las ventanas del tercer piso de Grimmauld Place, los dos expectantes a cualquier sombra fuera de lugar que se moviera en aquella parte de Londres.

—No les llamaría ‘interesantes’, pero… sí —respondió Remus, mucho mayor de lo que se habría creído capaz de vivir luego de aquella noche de Halloween en que las noticias de la muerte de Lord Voldemort llegaron acompañadas de la muerte de 3 de sus mejores amigos a manos de un cuarto de ellos.

—Tienen que serlo después de que me juré no volver aquí jamás en la vida, no si de mí dependía —agregó Sirius con voz lúgubre, pues su regreso a aquel que había sido su hogar de la infancia tenía que ver con todo menos las aspiraciones que su familia sangre pura había aguardado para él.

Luego de un año de haberse reencontrado en la casa de los gritos, en donde Sirius había vuelto a ser un fugitivo del mundo mágico mientras que Remus había perdido su empleo por salir a la luz su condición de hombre lobo, habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que consiguieran reunirse, ya fuera porque decidieran intercambiar correspondencia o porque Sirius pernoctara un par de noches aisladas en la pequeña casita que Remus tenía alejado de la civilización antes de volverse a dar a la fuga.

Su amistad de la juventud se había visto afectada luego de doce años de separación, pero había bastado un chispazo de reconocimiento y perdón entre ambos para enterrar el hacha de la guerra, así que cuando en una junta de la Orden del Fénix Dumbledore preguntó por alguna locación adecuada para los cuarteles generales y Sirius propuso la abandonada casa de la familia Black que ahora estaba a su disposición y protegida por media docena de encantamientos poderosos antirrastreo, Remus le apoyó y de paso se ofreció para examinar por su cuenta las instalaciones y dar con un veredicto.

De eso hacía ya un par de noches, y desde entonces habían recorrido ellos dos ya tres cuartas partes de la mansión Black con ojo crítico y sin encontrar impedimentos de causa mayor que les hicieran creer que su elección no era la correcta.

Dumbledore les había dado como fecha límite para tomar una decisión ese mismo mes de junio, y las prisas les habían hecho no sólo tomar su tarea con toda la seriedad, sino también con absoluta dedicación, obligándose a dormir ahí mismo para no perder ni un minuto de los que contaban a su disposición.

De los arreglos, platónicos hasta lo absoluto, se había encargado Sirius al cederle su vieja habitación a Remus, y ante la negativa de éste por desalojarlo de su recámara, el animago se había transformado en su figura canina, durmiendo a los pies de la cama como alguna vez lo habían llegado a hacer en sus años durante Hogwarts.

Remus tenía la vaga sensación de que, tras un año viviendo como perro en las zonas agrestes y deshabitadas de Europa, a Sirius ya le resultaba más natural mantener esa forma que adoptar su identidad humana, pero no lo comentó por temor a ofenderlo.

—Será diferente una vez que esta casa esté habitada —dijo Sirius de pronto, interrumpiendo las reflexiones de Remus—. Con los Weasley aquí, quizá tenga ese calor de hogar que nosotros los Black como familia jamás conseguimos otorgarle a este sitio.

Remus no respondió nada. No había sentido en ello. La amargura de Sirius por encontrarse de vuelta tras esas cuatro paredes que lo habían sofocado en su juventud y le habían convencido que su lugar era en cualquier otro sitio de vuelta volvían a aprisionarlo, y él por su cuenta no podía negar que la casa guardaba un cierto aire maléfico, en donde lo que se permeaba no era sólo polvo y moho, sino también oscuridad y podredumbre.

—Quizá incluso Harry pueda venir a pasar unos días —continuó Sirius en un tono de voz diferente, más anhelante que antes, pero también plagado de desconsuelo—. O quizá no…

—Tal vez Dumbledore lo permita —dijo Remus, posando su mano en el huesudo hombro de su amigo, atento a la fragilidad de sus huesos y al peso invisible que le mantenía un tanto encorvado.

Sirius gruñó una respuesta, pero ya que se estaban adentrando a terreno pantanoso y la propiedad todavía no quedaba libre de toda sospecha, mejor propuso proseguir en su labor de inspección, y el tema quedó olvidado.

De momento, que ya volvería a salir a colación.

 

En un giro que ninguno de los dos esperaba, Harry pasó la parte final de sus vacaciones en Grimmauld Place, que aunque no por la mejor de las razones, pero hizo a Sirius feliz más de lo que éste estaba preparado de admitir para sí o ante otros.

De aquello se percató Remus, que habiendo hecho domicilio de uno de los dormitorios (ya no más el de Sirius; sería extraño explicar sus arreglos de alcoba anteriores) en realidad pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo trabajos para la Orden y en viajes que lo llevaban a toda clase de sitios nuevos. Al menos así tenía la ventaja de tener un hogar al cual regresar, y aunque a partir de septiembre la casa volvió a perder la vivacidad que los Weasley, junto con Harry y Hermione le habían imprimido al domicilio, Remus continuó considerando a Sirius y a su residencia como su sitio a volver.

Con la partida de los otros inquilinos permanentes también volvieron a sus viejas costumbres de alcoba, excepto que el cambio se manifestó cuando Sirius, es forma de Padfoot, subió al piso en que se encontraba la recámara de Remus, y expectante esperó su permiso para subirse a la cama igual que si se tratara de un perro de verdad.

—Podías haber venido en tu forma humana, ¿sabes? —Le dijo Remus horas más tarde, acariciando su largo costado y jugando con su pelaje negro azabache—. No te habría dicho que no.

La transformación fue casi instantánea, y aunque la posición era diferente entre un hombre y un perro, no por ello se movieron al ser los dos hombres hechos y derechos acurrucados en una estrecha cama individual.

—Era menos patético cuando se trata de Padfoot, ¿no crees? A nuestra edad y necesitar de mimos igual que cada primera noche después de volver a Hogwarts…

—Si eso te hace patético, entonces también yo lo soy…

Y compartiendo ese momento de intimidad, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

 

—Le gustas a Tonks —dijo Sirius una mañana en que él y Remus desayunaban en una esquina del amplio comedor de los Black para 12 personas.

Si bien su comida no consistía en más que pan tostado con mermelada y té caliente, el momento era agradable, y la perspectiva de una reunión de la Orden horas más tarde los había puesto de suficiente buen humor como para atreverse a sacar un tema que desde un par de meses atrás era el cotilleo entre su grupo.

—¿Sí? A mí también me gusta.

—Sabes bien a qué ‘gustar’ me refiero, Moony. No eres tan denso, ni yo tan idiota para creértelo —le reprochó Sirius, y Remus tuvo la decencia de agachar la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero…  Sería injusto para ella si actúo en función de esos sentimientos y le hago pensar que algo podría funcionar entre nosotros.

—¿Por tu licantropía?

—Por eso y porque… —Remus mordisqueó una esquina de su tostada, y se tomó su dulce tiempo antes de responder—. Porque hay alguien más —dijo por fin, resuelto a no esconderse más.

—Alguien más —repitió Sirius, no en forma de pregunta, sino de reconocimiento—. ¿Es-…?

—No —interrumpió Remus tajante, pues prefería no entrar en detalles—. Prefiero no hablar más de eso, y esto no es un juego de adivinanzas.

—Pero…

—Después, Sirius.

Pero habría de ser un ‘después’ al que les tomaría meses llegar.

 

—Me bastaría con que dijeras su sexo —dijo Sirius, que a su modo había convencido a Remus de quedarse a pasar la noche de luna llena con él, y en preparación al gran momento aguardaba con él a que apareciera en el cielo.

A su favor jugaron Grimmauld Place y la infinidad de habitaciones que contaban a su disposición, pues bastaba para ambos que hubiera espacio suficiente, y el salón de banquetes era el sitio perfecto para ello. Plus, como había comentado Sirius de pasada, sería una buena venganza para el retrato de su madre en la entrada si en el parqué y los muros tenían después huellas de garras que demostraran la presencia del lobo.

Remus difería, pero siendo que extrañaba pasar las transformaciones con sus amigos, tomó lo que tenía a mano; es decir, el amigo que le quedaba, y rondar a sus anchas con él ahí y no en el bosque prohibido como solían hacer cuando eran más jóvenes.

—No va a ocurrir, Padfoot —respondió Remus a la petición de su amigo, pues a pesar de la insistencia de éste en revelarle de a quién pertenecían sus afectos, éste se había mantenido silente.

—Entonces debe ser alguien a quien conocemos —dictaminó Sirius, y la delgada línea que se formó en los labios de Remus le bastó como respuesta—. Por casualidad no será Snivellus, ¿o sí?

—¿Y qué si lo fuera? —Le retó Remus, pero ni él mismo pudo contener la risa floja que le daba esa idea—. No, no es Severus. Sabes tan bien como yo que él nunca tuvo _esas_ inclinaciones.

—¿Entonces se trata de alguien que sí las tiene?

—Eso es para mí saberlo y tú sólo suponerlo.

—¿Pero lo sabes en realidad?

Remus suspiró. —Creí saberlo con certeza una vez, hace ya tiempo…

«James me dijo que era cuestión de esperarte, Sirius», pensó Remus viendo a su amigo directo a los ojos, aguardando junto con él a que la luna saliera y que la transformación diera comienzo. «Que sentías lo mismo que yo, y que nuestro turno llegaría cuando por fin te percataras, pero que no debía apurarte porque…»

¿Por qué en realidad? Remus ya no lo recordaba. Hacía ya tantos años de eso… Sólo que por ese tiempo le había parecido la petición más razonable del mundo, en parte por su propia cobardía, pero también porque la guerra que se avecinaba le hizo temer la vulnerabilidad de amar y ser amado con esa misma intensidad, y perder a Sirius le habría sido insoportable.

Lo _había_ sido en realidad… Y al igual que éste, sólo su propio remordimiento lo había salvado de la locura tras doce largos años antes de que la verdad emergiera a la luz y permaneciera a flote.

—¿Y luego? —Presionó Sirius por el resto de la historia, aprensivo y con angustia plasmada en las arrugas prematuras que se le habían formado alrededor de los ojos.

Remus no alcanzó a responderle. Justo entonces la luna hizo aparición en el cielo, y con ello comenzó la dolorosa transformación en donde abandonaba su humanidad y pasaba a convertirse en monstruo…

Esa noche el lobo merodeó a sus anchas por el largo salón Black, rasgando tapices y el empapelado de los muros, marcando sus huellas en la madera que alguna vez había lucido impecable y lustrosa a las visitas, y que ahora sólo reflejó el dorado intenso de sus ojos bajo la escasa luz de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Fiel a él, posicionado a su derecha y un paso atrás del suyo, el perro negro que era su segundo al mando le siguió en sus merodeos.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus despertó sobre el piso, envuelto con la capa que llevara antes, pero el cambio de su posición radicó en tener la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Sirius, y a éste acariciarle el cabello veteado de gris con absoluta dedicación y paciencia.

—Padfoot —musitó Remus, enronquecido luego de una noche de aullidos.

—Descansa, Moony —le indicó éste sin perder el ritmo de sus caricias, la vista fija en su rostro—. En cuanto te sientas mejor prepararé el desayuno, pero hasta entonces descansa.

Indiferente al piso duro o a que en sí la postura era terrible para su cuello (en cualquier caso, había dormido en lugares peores gracias a los encargos de Dumbledore y el regazo de Sirius lo compensaba), Remus se dedicó a observar a su amigo con la misma intensidad que lo hacía éste.

—Tonks… —Empezó Sirius a hablar al cabo de unos minutos y Remus se tensó—. Ella me pidió interceder entre ustedes dos, por si acaso había esperanza de que tú-…

—No.

—Pero-…

—Es un no, Sirius.

Sirius bajó el mentón y asintió una vez. —¿Es porque no puedes corresponderle a ella o a su sexo? Creo que nunca lo aclaramos mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts…

—Tampoco lo hicimos contigo.

—Si tienes que saberlo, me da lo mismo lo que la otra persona tenga entre las piernas mientras haya amor.

—Sirius Black hablando de amor.

—No te burles, Moony —dijo Sirius, acariciando con insistencia detrás de una de sus orejas—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Supongo que es lo mismo, excepto que…

—Tienes a alguien —completó Sirius la oración.

—Tanto así que ‘tener’ —enfatizó Remus, quien a pesar de lo doloroso de su predicamento no podía quedarse de lo que tenía en esos momentos—. No, no tengo a _alguien_.

—¿Pero le amas?

Remus suspiró. —No creo que esa deba ser una conversación que debamos tener en el piso de tu sala cuando mi trasero está adolorido y entumecido por el frío.

—Tienes razón —concedió Sirius, que procedió a ayudar a Remus a ponerse en pie y a vestirse.

Una rutina perfeccionada tras incontables lunas llenas, y que después sirvió de paso previo para pasar a la cocina, donde Sirius se encargó de calentar agua para el té y también un poco de avena para comer con una mustia manzana de corteza arrugada que tenía por ahí.

Remus creyó estar a salvo de tener que darle seguimiento a esa conversación, pero por supuesto, era Sirius quien estaba interesado, y si éste había sido capaz de conseguir ser un animago antes de terminar su carrera en Hogwarts por simple terquedad, el escarbar en una de sus heridas más profundas no sería ningún obstáculo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pidió Sirius, y Remus se detuvo con la taza a mitad del camino entre la mesa y sus labios.

—Pensé que eso hacíamos.

—Seriamente —enfatizó Sirius, que a pesar de la palabra y las bromas que hacían en relación a su nombre, por esa vez no daba la impresión de admitir otra forma.

—Adelante.

—Estoy celoso de todo este asunto tuyo con Tonks.

Remus bebió de su té, y mantuvo la taza en el aire y sujeta con ambas manos. —No hay nada entre Tonks y yo. Y en todo caso, ¿no es ella algo así como tu sobrina en segundo grado? No es que quiera criticar la pureza de sangre de los Black, _Toujours Pur_ y eso, pero Sirius…

—No, Moony. No me malentiendas —dijo Sirius, la vista clavada en la mesa y los hombros rígidos—. Estoy celoso de la misma manera que alguna vez lo estuve de Larry.

—¿Larry?

—¿Lawrence Atkins, recuerdas? Aquel Hufflepuff del que te hiciste amigo en quinto año.

—Ah, él —musitó Remus, pues con el recuerdo de la vida de Lawrence vino el de su muerte, acaecida años atrás.

Sin relación a la guerra a la que habían sobrevivido y al posterior mundo mágico en paz que les había tocado disfrutar después, Lawrence había muerto de una enfermedad que le había postrado en San Mungo por espacio de un mes. De eso Remus se había enterado después de su fallecimiento, por casualidad en un viejo ejemplar de El Profeta, en donde se señalaba que la causa era simple genética familiar, pues había sido el mismo padecimiento que se llevara a su padre, Atkins Senior un lustro atrás.

Remus se había dolido por él, por su pérdida, porque siempre fue un gran amigo a pesar de que mantener el contacto durante aquellos años posteriores a Hogwarts fue imposible, y traer de vuelta a colación su recuerdo le provocó punzadas en cada ojo.

—¿Murió, sabes? Sin relación a Voldemort, pero… —Remus inhaló, y mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones—. A veces lamento haberme enterado demasiado tarde.

—¿Porque lo amabas?

—No de esa manera, no. Eso lo dejamos claro también en quinto año.

—Muchas cosas quedaron claras ese quinto año… —Comentó Sirius con sequedad—. Pero luego…

—¿Luego?

—No hubo oportunidad de sacarlas a la luz. James me dijo una vez que…

Remus se tensó, pues ante la mención de su amigo, todavía eran los recuerdos en extremo dolorosos, más cuando era Sirius quien los sacaba a flote.

—… que tenía limitada cantidad de oportunidades para ser honesto con mis sentimientos, y que si las perdía, no iba a encontrar más repuestos. Tenía razón, y creo que perdí más de las que en realidad tenía a mi disposición.

—No entiendo, Padfoot —dijo Remus con la boca seca.

—¿No ves los paralelismos? Tonks es familia, pero tengo los mismos deseos asesinos en contra de ella que los que tuve con Larry cuando te dio aquella barra de chocolate con el mensaje de ‘Me gustas’. Son celos, el monstruo de los ojos verdes.

Remus carraspeó. —El único monstruo en esta habitación soy yo, y mis ojos no son verdes.

—Por favor, Moony —pidió Sirius no desviarse del tema—. ¿Sientes… algo por mí?

—Padfoot…

—Mi error hace tantos años consistió en creer que Larry te miraba fijo por tus cicatrices, cuando en realidad había sido capaz de ver más allá de eso y encontrarte a ti. Creo que con Tonks es igual, y no me interpondré entre ustedes si es el caso, pero…

Remus contuvo el aliento, y de un paso se levantó y la silla sobre la que antes descansaba cayó al piso con un estruendo.

—Esto que siento son los mismos celos de ese quinto año —continuó Sirius sin inmutarse—. Es la misma historia, pero esta vez no me pienso equivocar.

—James… —Remus se humedeció los labios—. James dijo que debía esperar a que estuvieras listo.

Sirius rió entre dientes y se pasó la mano por la nuca. —A mí me dijo lo opuesto, que estabas listo y que no debería esperar más, pero no le creí y… Sé que 14 años son suficientes para terminar con la paciencia de cualquiera, pero si todavía estás dispuesto a aceptarme…

En silencio, deslizándose sin apenas hacer ruido con sus pisadas, Remus se acercó a Sirius, y se hizo un espacio al sentarse en sus piernas y rodearle el cuello con los brazos, dejar a cambio que él hiciera lo mismo sobre su cintura.

—Habría esperado lo que fuera necesario —musitó con el mentón puesto sobre su coronilla, uno de sus dedos jugueteando con un largo mechón de cabello todavía de color negro azabache aunque salpicado de canas aquí y allá debido a su tiempo en Azkaban y al sufrimiento que ahí había soportado.

—¿En serio?

—¿No fuiste serio tú antes?

—Lo fui.

—Entonces también lo soy.

—Hey, Moony —alzó Sirius el rostro, y la sonrisa amplia y honesta que decoró sus facciones le hizo perder los años extra que le avejentaban; por un instante, Remus pudo vislumbrar el hombre que habría de convertirse si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes para todos ellos—. ¿No es hora de un beso?

—Creo que el momento llama a más que un beso —murmuró Remus, uniéndose a Sirius en el encuentro y juntando sus labios en ese primer contacto entre los dos.

—Todo a su tiempo —dijo Sirius, que volviendo a unir sus bocas, puso en manifiesto que la espera, aunque larga y cargada de penurias, había valido la pena.

Al menos esa fue la opinión compartida entre ellos dos.

 

Con una facilidad que costaba creer que hubiera tomado segundos tras una agónica espera de años, Remus y Sirius empezaron aquella relación que durante sus años de escuela se vio postergada a su vida post Hogwarts, y después por la guerra contra Voldemort los doce años que Sirius pasó en Azkaban y uno más huyendo hasta afincarse en Grimmauld Place.

Y el que el retorno de Voldemort hubiera podido ser un tercer impedimento no le pasó por alto a ninguno de los dos, del mismo modo en que coincidieron que ya habían esperado suficiente, y que si iban a jugarse la vida por el bien común, al menos lo harían teniendo al otro como prioridad para conseguirlo.

—Y Harry —agregó Sirius horas después de aquella declaración amorosa en la cocina, él y Remus encerrados tras una puerta y tres hechizos para asegurarse privacidad absoluta.

—Y Harry —confirmó Remus, pues antes que ellos mismos, era su prioridad mantenerlo sano y salvo.

De los nuevos arreglos y cambios que trajo su recién estrenada relación como amantes hubo poco y mucho a la vez. El trato continuó como siempre, no así los besos; la amistad se fortaleció, también su vínculo de amantes; mantuvieron los roces casuales, pero los aderezaron para la intimidad…

Y en un sorpresivo giro de los hechos, resultó casi risible cuando sin tanto conflicto se tendieran desnudos de lado a lado en la cama y no tuvieran claro cuáles iban a ser las reglas del juego.

—Promete no reírte de mí…

—Esa línea debería de ser mía.

—Pero yo… nunca antes… con nadie…

—¿Eres virgen?

Asentimiento.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —Y luego una risa ronca—. Yo también. Hubo oportunidades, pero nunca tiempo. O ganas…

—Lo sé.

—Y no eran lo que quería.

—Sé bien a qué te refieres.

—De algún modo…

—Te esperaba…

Y no habría podido haber admisión más honesta que esa incluso aunque bebieran veritaserum.

De esa primera vez en que se limitaron a acariciarse hasta alcanzar el orgasmo vinieron otras mejores, en donde no se contaron al momento de explorar el cuerpo de su compañero ni pedir de éste lo que más placentero les resultaba. Hicieron el amor, y dejaron que el mismo amor les diera forma, y en un acuerdo tácito que algunas noches en las que yacían de espaldas mirando la luna crecer y decrecer por su ventana se convirtió en implícito, coincidieron en que habías esperado lo suficiente, quizá demasiado, pero que a la vez habían hecho lo correcto.

—Y en la próxima vida podemos agradecerle a Prongs su consejo —dijo Sirius con Remus acurrucado en la curva de su brazo.

—¿Es que crees en reencarnaciones?

—Creo… —Sirius frunció el ceño—. Creo que nos volveremos a encontrar. Ya no en esta vida, puede que no en la siguiente, pero en alguna… O en algún punto intermedio. Quiero creer que ese no fue el final de nuestra amistad, ¿sabes, Moony? James tuvo a Lily y fueron felices, así que yo quiero decirle que te tengo a ti y que no hay nada mejor en este mundo que eso.

—Y Harry.

—Y Harry.

Si alguien de la Orden del Fénix se enteró de ellos dos y de su recién descubierta relación romántica, nadie dijo nada. Y aquel invierno y primavera de 1996 se contó como uno de los mejores para Remus y Sirius, excepto que cuando junio llegó a su fin y con ello el poco tiempo con el que contaban, siendo la partida de Padfoot la más dolorosa por la que Moony hubiera tenido que pasar.

El dolor, la pérdida de su compañero, del último miembro y el más importante de su manada, envió a Remus a la más honda de las desesperaciones, y de vuelta a la superficie de aquel mar de miseria que amenazaba con ahogarlo porque a su cargo estaba Harry, y se lo había prometido… Se lo había jurado…

En honor a esos meses que habían sido la luz de la oscura vida que le restaba, Remus honró su palabra al recuerdo de Sirius.

Y cuando fue el momento de reunirse con él, de cruzar su propio velo y reunirse de vuelta a su lado, pudo sin culpa alguna enterrar la nariz en su cuello y afirmar que habían cumplido su cometido con Harry. Con James y Lily como testigos, pues los cuatro acudieron a su lado durante la batalla final con la piedra de la resurrección, y después…

Después la eternidad y con ella el tiempo que se les resarcía. Juntos para siempre.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
